Dangerous Training
by Nushi
Summary: Sakura notices a change in the way Naruto and Sasuke train with Kakashi. Their quest to become stronger turns their training into something more serious and frightening. [ kakasaku ] Rated M for language & adult situations.
1. Training

Yep, my first fanfic. Scary I know, but try and stay with me.

Reviews of pretty much any kind will be greeted with enthusiasm.

Disclaimer: All characters most certainly do not belong to me. Nor do I really wish any of them to. Except for Kakashi of course.

* * *

Training, Chapter 1

* * *

_Aaah, there he goes already. How long has it been? An hour? Two maybe…_

_He's going to the same page as before I think. Must be a good part…_

_Uh oh, he's looking at me. Don't look at me while you're reading PORN! Damn he's still looking…_

"What are you staring at Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked rudely. She was lying on her back only a few feet away from where he reclined in the grass. He blinked slowly before responding.

"You were staring at me first."

_Wow, that wasn't childish at all._

She continued to stare at him upside down. Her legs came up and crossed as she tried to think of something to say. She knew what she wanted to say but wondered if she should or not. Kakashi didn't seem inclined to break the silence as he stared at her.

_Screw it. _

She decided to go ahead with what she really wanted to say.

"I'm only staring because you refuse to train with one of your students and instead opt to read porno." She quickly turned her head to the side regretting immediately what had just fallen from her mouth.

_Ah god! Why do I say these things? Oh well he kinda deserves it anyways. _

Still, she was angry he wouldn't spar with her or show her any new jutsus lately. But she knew why he didn't want to.

Inevitably if she started to spar with him Naruto and Sasuke would come over and demand to spar with him as well. If it could be called that anyway.

It would always happen the same way. Kakashi would fight one, or both in the same day and they would loose. Horribly. Sometimes the fights even got nasty.

She shivered remembering one afternoon in particular. Sasuke had tried to use his sharingan against Kakashi during the fight. The end of the battle with Kakashi as the victor seemed imminent and everything seemed to spiral out of control. She thought Sasuke's arm was broken when she got Kakashi to let go of him.

At first she'd tried to shrug off the boys' behavior as enthusiasm. But it soon became clear after that particular episode that both of the young nin meant to beat Kakashi anyway they could. Naruto wanted to become Hokage and saw Kakashi as probably the perfect opponent to beat. Often Jiraiya was unavailable as well and that really only left Kakashi to train with. Sasuke just wanted to beat Kakashi because Itachi had accomplished it and in doing so might put him closer to his brother's level of strength.

Kakashi was still staring at her but she didn't expect any kind of response. She turned her head away from him to watch the ensuing battle further-a-field. Fire leapt from the boy's mouths and flew towards each other. She sighed and closed her eyes as an incredibly hot breeze swept over her, blowing hair onto her face.

_I wonder, if I don't say anything, will they go far enough to hurt each other seriously?_

She guessed that most likely they would. A glint of metal flashing out from their fists caught her eye as they clashed in a burst of ashes from the scorched grass.

"Sensei." Kakashi blinked to let her know he was listening. He seemed to still be trying to find something to say to her. He always took his time and never rushed words with her. Or he was going to ignore her question altogether. Both were equally likely since it was Kakashi.

"You should stop them now. Naruto has to meet with Tsunade-sama this afternoon. It's almost lunchtime. He'll want to go for something to eat before hand." She rolled over onto her side away from the fight as the sounds of kunai striking and swearing drifted up to her. The smell of burnt grass and something that smelled horribly of scorched flesh reached her nose.

_Probably some poor little animal won't be making it back to its burrow tonight._

Kakashi rose steadily from his seated position and headed quickly towards the boys. She closed her eyes and waited until the arguing voices got close enough before standing and rubbing her hands over her face.

"Were you sleeping Sakura?" Sasuke's smooth voice floated over to her as the three males reached the crest of the hill she and Kakashi had been resting on.

"Something like that." She took a quick inventory of both boys as they stood in front of her. Both their faces looked sunburned and painful. Naruto's arm was bleeding above the wrist and Sasuke had a nasty bruise forming on his collar bone.

"Sakura-chaaan! Heal me first!" Naruto practically shouted at her.

"She's standing a foot away from us baka." Sasuke said with a sigh and glanced sideways at his best friend.

Naruto's vicious glare in Sasuke's direction made Sakura smile.

_Always the same. What would I do if I didn't have them? _

Her glance included Kakashi as she thought this; he was a part of her list of people that belonged to her. Even if it was sometimes stressful to be around them she never wanted to be apart from them for long.

Her hands came up in front of her chest as she performed a complicated line of seals. When she finished the last seal, blue chakra gathered at her hands and she placed a palm on both boy's cheeks. They closed their eyes reflexively as she healed there skin and soothed some of the muscle aches in their heads and necks.

"Aaaaah, Sakura-chan you're so good at this now! Your chakra feels really good too, how do you do that?" Sakura blinked her eyes in surprise. No one had ever told her that her chakra felt good. She wasn't even sure what that meant. She slipped her hands away from the soft skin of their faces.

"Mm, it felt cold this time, kind of like water being poured under my skin." Sasuke's words made her eyes go wide. Even though his words were even, it wasn't really a compliment. He rarely had something to say that wasn't a criticism about her techniques.

"Really? I don't know why it feels like that. I just perform them how I learned them." She couldn't help the blush that rose in her cheeks so she turned and started heading back towards the village.

_My chakra feels good? What does that mean? No ones ever mentioned it before…

* * *

_

Konoha came into sight as Sakura scaled a tree to the highest branch that would support her weight. She smiled as a cool breeze threatened the coming of rain in the distance. Her smile quickly turned into an amused grin as Sasuke and Naruto passed below her still arguing over who had won their latest match.

She dropped herself down to a lower branch and almost got knocked over as Kakashi tried to land in the same spot. His arms came quickly around her waist as she started to slip.

"Thanks sensei." He gave her a small smile before leaving her to continue his path after the boys. She frowned and quickly caught up with him; matching his jumps so that they landed on the same branches. She couldn't pass up the chance to have him alone. She'd been itching to have this conversation with him but they were never alone long enough lately.

"Kakashi-sensei…" He turned his head slightly and waited for her to continue.

"When you spare with the boys, why don't you just beat them right away?" The look he gave her made her blush. For some reason she felt a little foolish questioning him like this.

"What makes you think I'm not trying to _beat_ them as fast as I can?" His paced slowed and Sakura matched him. She let Naruto and Sasuke fade from sight through the branches before continuing.

"Because, when you fight with them you never use the sharingan, and I've seen you when an enemy nin is around…" She wasn't sure now how she wanted to phrase her words without bringing up anything that she wanted to forget about. Mainly sparing between Kakashi and the boys during their training sessions.

"Do you want me to treat them like enemies?" His head cocked to the side in thought. "I'm not here to fight them. I'm here to train them….And you" He added as if in afterthought.

_Like you think I count anyway…_

"But if you just got it over with right away than nobody would get hurt!" She knew it sounded childish but she was afraid of a bloody repeat if Sasuke or Naruto didn't leave on a mission or went of to train soon. She could feel the tension building every time they all got together like this. One of them was going to ask to spar unless she did first. Which would make it all happen again anyway. Then she'd be stuck feeling responsible for what would most likely ensue.

"Do you blame me for what happened?" He said quietly not looking at her. They had stopped moving without her noticing.

"No! I…"

"I know I'm your teacher and I should be able to control those kinds of situations…"

"Stop!" She'd never heard anything like this come from him before. His voice held worry and regret and something else she couldn't place. She didn't like the emotion she was seeing in his one exposed eye either.

"It's not your fault! Sasuke tried to use the sharingan against you. I'm glad you did what you did. I don't know what he would have done to you if you didn't stop him." As she said it she knew it was true. What she'd seen Sasuke try to do scared her more than anything.

"Sakura…" But their attention broke from each other as first Naruto then Sasuke appeared through the foliage.

"What's going on?" Sasuke frowned at Kakashi. Naruto was giving Sakura a curious look as she slowed her breathing into a calmer rhythm.

"Nothing. I'm hungry. Where do you want to go Naruto?" She jumped to their branch and then headed on quickly before he could answer.

* * *

Just for reference the kids are about 16 here. And yes this will most likely be a Kakashi Sakura pairing. Basically because I don't really Sasuke or Naruto for Sakura. Or at all in general.

The second chapter is already pretty much set so an update should come soon. But I have a lot of Organic Chem. homework. (a weak " Yeah College!" is heard from somewhere in the background)

Your Nushi


	2. Testing of the Sharingan & Playful Game

Wooo new chapter! Actually, since I don't know where this story is going yet there's really no reason to cheer. Hmmmm. Something should happen soon.

The first part of this chapter is the flashback explaining what Sakura was referring to when she talks about previous training sessions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its world, or any of its characters.

* * *

Testing of the Sharingan & Playful Game, Chapter 2

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei, it's my turn next." Sasuke said from his position where he had watched Sakura's and Kakashi's match. Sakura held her side as she struggled to her feet. Kakashi was rubbing his right arm trying to relieve the sting from Sakura's last punch._

"_I think we've trained enough for today." Kakashi picked up his pouch of weapons and other various tools that a ninja carried and started walking back towards Konoha._

_A kunai flew out and Kakashi barely moved as it whisked past his cheek. Sakura gave Sasuke a startled look. Naruto also raised his eyebrow in surprise but continued to lounge in the grass, a piece of straw dangling form the side of his mouth. _

"_No. We should spar. It's been a week since I got back and I need to stretch." It was so ridiculous Sakura was tempted to say something. _

"_Alright." Kakashi said as he turned to face his student albeit reluctantly. _

_Sasuke seemed to appear out of thin air in front of Kakashi and it was obvious that the fight would be a brutal one from the beginning. Sakura went to stand next to the bored looking Naruto while she wrung her hands and watched the swift attacks without blinking._

_Sasuke was throwing his whole body into each swing of his arms and legs. Kakashi seemed immune to the furious onslaught and moved his body minimally to avoid the strikes. A shift of feet or the quick rise of a forearm to block a punch seemed to be his preferred method. _

_This went on for a few minutes before Sasuke seemed to realize he wasn't going to make any direct or powerful shots to Kakashi's body. He leapt back and Kakashi remained standing some yards away where Sasuke had left him waiting intently._

_Sasuke took out a hand full of kunai and threw them all at Kakashi. They flew in a wave from the arc Sasuke's hand had made. Sakura gasped and Naruto straightened up a little. Kakashi knocked them away but Sasuke appeared behind him with a kunai in each fist and an alarming flashing and ringing battle of kunai unrolled._

I should say something, this looks too dangerous for training.

_Sakura glanced down at Naruto, he had a slight frown on his face but he looked more interested in the fight than anything else. _

_Sasuke started to perform some complicated jutsu she didn't know. Kakashi immediately started to leap backwards. Fire shot from between Sasuke's lips and two wolves formed from the fire to leap towards Kakashi. _

Stop!

_But still she held her tongue as Kakashi barley evaded the burning torrent to perform his own jutsu. This time an impressive amount of water seemed to build from nowhere. It came crashing down upon Sasuke and the wolves with fire still dripping from their mouths. _

"_Naruto…" She turned to look down at him but an explosion from the receding wave sent a light mist over her face and she had to turn back. _

_Sasuke burst through the wave soaking wet and stood a few feet in front of Kakashi his eyes red and alight with the spinning sharingan._

No! What are you doing!

_She seemed incapable of speech as she watched Kakashi's body go rigid. Sasuke continued to stare his eyes unblinking upon Kakashi. Then something strange happened. Kakashi disappeared and all three students whirled in every direction trying to find him. _

_A loud cry brought her attention back to Sasuke. He was kneeling in the grass with one of Kakashi's hands between his shoulder blades to hold him down. The other hand was fixed on his forearm, twisting his elbow into a painful position as he squeezed. _

_Sasuke turned his head as far around as he could. His sharingan started to swirl a second time as he stared at Kakashi._

_Sakura watched as Kakashi's hand clenched around Sasuke's arm. A horrible scream filled the air as Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to twist away from his teacher. _

_Sakura wasn't sure how she got there put she pressed her body against Kakashi as she tried to break his grip on Sasuke's arm._

"_KAKASHI STOP!" He didn't respond his eye was fixed on Sasuke as he continued to squeeze harder and harder. _

"_Don't make me hurt you!" Sakura cried out in fear. She pulled a kunai at the same moment and pressed it to her sensei's side. His abrupt release made both her and Sasuke fall to the ground. She scrambled to her knees and pressed her chakra filled palms to Sasuke's rapidly swelling arm._

"_Naruto!" Naruto was standing across the field with his mouth open in shock. As Sakura screamed a second time it seemed to snap him out of it. He was there scooping Sasuke up in his arms and racing toward Konoha hospital with Sakura trying to push chakra through his injured limb the whole way._

_Kakashi remained standing in the field watching his students fly swiftly across the high grass and into the dense underbrush of the forest. _

_He stood completely still for a few moments. His gaze shifted down to his side and his hand came up to lightly grasp the kunai stuck into the fabric of his green vest. He drew it out slowly, it came out clean. The kunai hadn't even made it all the way through the tough fabric._

* * *

Sakura stretched and rolled around in bed for about five minutes before gathering the courage to leave the warm comfy cocoon she'd made for herself in a pile of blankets.

_Stupid rainy days always make me just want to sleep more._

Sighing she got up and went about her usual morning activities in the unnatural dark of a rainy morning. The drifting smells of coffee brewing in her kitchen helped a little as she went about her small apartment picking up discarded clothes and books.

_I don't even remember wearing this shirt this week…AH! How long has that pair of underwear been sitting there? I suppose both Naruto and Sasuke saw them. Jerks…_

She hastily piled all her clothes into her arms and brought them into her room. Plopping the whole mess at the front of her closet she considered it a job well done

After two cups of hastily swallowed coffee she took a quick shower and decided that stopping in at Jounin headquarters would be the first thing she'd do.

Puddle filled streets looked otherwise deserted as she lightly jumped over rooftops and cut through alleyways. The cloudy morning was keeping civilians and ninja alike from getting up and going about their daily routines.

A swift cold breeze left Sakura shivering and zipping up her green Jounin vest all the way to the neck. Other jounins and chuunins walking out of headquarters were performing the same action and muttering.

"Oi, Haruno! If I get a cold can I come see you today!" Sakura just rolled her eyes and gave the cheeky younger chuunin a small wave before heading inside. She tried to recall the boys' name as she headed for a large table with a few nins sitting and chatting behind it.

"Anything simple today?" She asked the male nin who looked half asleep.

"Not much Haruno-san, we had a bunch of chuunins and young groups come in earlier. They pretty much cleared us of missions." He took a glance through his clipboard while Sakura leaned her hip against the desk and took a better look around. The place was pretty deserted as well.

"Nope, nothing that would need your skills as a medic either. Sorry." He put the clipboard back down before pulling his headband down over his eyes.

_Oh well, I didn't want to go on some low ranked mission anyways. Suppose I should do some paper work while I'm here._

Sakura made her way down a hall before stopping into an empty room. File drawers lined the walls with different signs above them indicating what kind of information should be stored in each. She went over to a pile of files on the lone desk in the room. Her name was written on them in bold and large characters.

**Sakura, Here's a stack of reports I want you to go through and make medical notes for me. Remember to write the ninja's full name and position for me as well. Thanks a bunch – Tsunade**

_Like she couldn't just read through them real quick for the medical information! God she's so lazy!_

Sakura carefully moved other folders still in the process of being looked through by various other ninja before taking out some new sheets and sitting down.

* * *

_Ah my back!_

Sakura stretched herself out while she re-filed her done stack and left her notes in a neat pile for Tsunade to pick up if she stopped in. Sakura didn't feel like hand delivering them since she thought her fingers might fall off from all the writing.

As she headed into the main room she spotted two familiar shapes heading for the door.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" They both turned and waited for her. "What are you up to?"

"I'm leaving on a mission." Sasuke held up a small scroll briefly before shoving it into a pocket on his vest.

"I'm going to go find that Old lady before I head off with Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"You're both leaving? Now?" Sakura had gotten used to having them around again and was disappointed they'd be leaving.

"I'll only be gone a few days. It's an Anbu mission but it's not that complicated."

"Yeah and I'll be back soon too. Ero-sennin just heard about a new bathhouse right before you head into Mist and I wanna go check it out." Sakura huffed at Naruto but figured that by bathhouse Jiraiya had meant pleasure house.

They headed out into the cold air of early after noon. Sakura gave her arms a little shake as she felt a little rejuvenated by the brisk breeze.

"Fine. But bring me back a souvenir from the _bathhouse_ Naruto." She said cheekily while digging her elbow into his side.

"Sakura-chan you're so mean!" But he had a truly evil grin plastered all over his face.

"You don't have to get me a souvenir baka." Sasuke said as he headed off to his house to get ready.

"Like I would!" Naruto made a rude gesture to Sasuke's receding back. Sasuke held up his hand with the same gesture and gave it a little wave. "I'll see you soon Sakura-chan!" With that Naruto gave her a fierce hug before bounding off in search of the Hokage.

* * *

Sakura walked down the main street in konoha trying to decide what she would do with the rest of her day when she spotted Kakashi walking along with some other Jounins. An evil grin crossed her face and she quickly ducked into an alley. The group passed by with Kakashi and Genma lagging at the back.

Sakura eased back out and rushed him from the behind. Her hands slapped over his one exposed eye and hitai-ate.

"Guess who Copy Nin!" She said trying to make her voice a little lower while she leaned into his back.

"I just saw you walk into an alleyway Sakura." He said simply. But he had stopped walking and didn't try to remove her hands.

_Damnit! How can he see when he always has that stupid book in front of his face?_

Sakura removed her hands and walked around in front of him. He still had his little orange book held up as he surveyed his student. Genma had stopped walking to watch the encounter.

"Hi Genma!" She said brightly feeling the urge to swipe the senbon dangling from his lips like she usually did.

"Hey." He gave her a heart melting smile and a wink. Sakura blinked and tried to ignore him while turning back to Kakashi.

"Ick! What happened to your hitai-ate Sensei?" She reached her hand up as if to brush something away. Kakashi leaned his head forward and she snatched it off before leaping backwards onto a near by roof top. She twirled it around on her finger before putting it around her neck.

"Sakura what are doing?" Kakashi almost frowned while he stared up that young kunoichi trying to taunt him. The entire group of nins he had been walking with now turned to watch.

Anko and Genma started to laugh. "I've never seen anyway take away Kakashi's hitai-ate before. That was pretty cute Sakura-chan." Genma said with a smile playing around his senbon.

Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at his compliment but wondered if Kakashi found it amusing. She didn't usually interact with him much when he was around his friends.

"Lets play a game Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi stowed away Icha Icha paradise before jumping to land only a few feet from her. His scarred eyelid still closed.

"Don't give it back to him Sakura! Make him work for it!" Anko shouted up at her. This drew even more attention and made Sakura blush. Asuma was there as well; he and Genma had their heads pretty close together in a conversion. They shook hands before Genma shouted up to her.

"I bet Asuma that it would take Kakashi more than 5 minutes to get his hitai-ate back! Asuma bet less than! If I win I'll take you out for a drink!" Genma called. Kakashi didn't even look at any of them. He kept his gaze on Sakura's face, which made her want to squirm.

"Thanks Genma. You'll win but you don't have to take me out for a drink." This brought raucous laughter from both Anko and Asuma. She thought she saw Kakashi's cheek twitch.

"I don't think we should play a game right now Sakura." Kakashi said simply. She thought she understood why he was hesitant and hoped it wasn't because she'd embarrassed him.

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't around. We can play safe today I think." She said quietly so that no one else could hear.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as if in consideration. Then he gave a little nod.

"Then fight me for it Copy Nin!" His hand was already shooting towards her throat. Sakura practically threw herself into wall trying to stay out of reach. "Too slow Sensei!" She cried and dashed off across the rooftops with Genma and Anko shouting some sort of encouragement.

Kakashi kept to her heels the entire way through the village.

_Urg! Why is he so fast? I'll try and head through the forest._

Exhilaration leapt through her stomach as she lead Kakashi into the game. She'd almost forgotten how much fun it was to tease him. Or how she was able to act around him when no one else was around.

Sakura reached the edge of the forest and plowed her way through with Kakashi swatting branches out of his way directly behind her. She made a zigzag pattern through upper and lower branches. He seemed to be falling behind and she lost site of him as she reached the clearing they usually used for practice.

Her toe had barely touched the ground when she was knocked off her feet from the side. The shock knocked her breath out as Kakashi lay underneath her gripping her waist. His hand came up and his fingers grazed her throat as he made a grab for his stolen possession.

It sent a thrill through her abdomen and she was distinctly aware of his breath against her shoulders.

Sakura's elbow came down sharp into his side and she struggled free. Kakashi stood up as well but didn't pause before making another try. A battle mostly containing of Sakura sweeping his hands to the side ensued.

Since he didn't pull out any weapons Sakura did the same and only used her body to keep him away. Their arms scrapped together and she laughed as they both made sweeping motions with their legs, trying to trip one another.

She got a good punch to his shoulder before she tried to race across the field. She realized that was a stupid mistake as he just tackled her again. This time making sure he ended up on top as their roll stopped.

His hand gripped the hitai-ate and Sakura gripped his wrist. Her breath came in ragged pants as she tried to regain it while fighting him. He straddled her stomach almost calmly while playing tug of war with her.

Sakura's shirt had ridden up her stomach and it wasn't helping that Kakashi struggled with her. Finally he shifted his weight brought his knee up then down gently into her exposed stomach.

He freed his headband from around her neck and took a seat back down on her stomach. She coughed and tried to curl up into a ball of semi pain but Kakashi's weight kept her on her back.

_Jerk…_

"Get off of me!" She shoved him in the chest as she sat up. He stood and readjusted his hitai-ate into its normal position. "So who won?" She asked as she pulled her shirt down and massaged her aching stomach.

"We'll say me so Genma doesn't force you into a date." He said simply taking a relaxed seat on the ground.

She watched him for a moment before moving beside him and leaning against his chest. She calmed her breathing and took in his scent as she relaxed into his warm body. The air was still incredibly cool so her exertion hadn't over heated her.

"Want to spar?" She said after a few moments.

"Where did you say Naruto and Sasuke were?"

"They left. It'll probably be a few days." Tilting his eye up to the cloudy sky he took a moment to think. Sakura watched him and smiled as his eye came back to focus on her.

"Alright." She used his shoulder to stand up and then helped him to his feet. "It starts now." As soon as he was on her feet he pushed her should and swept her feet from underneath her. She landed on her back yet again.

"You're such a cheater Sensei." His only response was to smile and disappear before she could kick him in the shins.

* * *

Holy crap, was that exciting! Okay fine so maybe it wasn't. I didn't like the last part of this chapter. I thought the flashback in the beginning was good but I already figured out what I want to do for other chapters so this was hard to get through.

And to my lone (and first ever) reviewer from the last chapter. THANK YOU blackbloodedkunoichi!

Your Nushi


	3. A Restless Night

Here we are. I've turned into a review whore so that's why you're getting another chapter in what feels like in a timely matter to me. This one contains some situations and innuendo that probably aren't fit for the kiddies. So if you'd like, censor yourself accordingly. But since its pretty much impossible to do that …read on!

Disclaimer: If they did belong to me the world would be a scarier place.

* * *

A Restless Night, Chapter 3

* * *

_Here again? I spend an hour looking for you and you're here acting like a depressed idiot in front of the monument._

Sakura surveyed the silver haired jounin for a few moments; he lay back on the grass in front of Konoha's monument to fallen nin. He had his hands underneath his head and his eye closed but she knew he was aware of her.

On second thought he didn't look depressed more so than relaxed as he lay in the sun. She watched his hair move with a breeze before making her way over to him. He didn't stir even when she stood beside him blocking the sun from his face.

_He shouldn't be allowed to ignore me like this._

So she stepped over his waist and sat down on him. When he didn't tell her to stop she leaned her back against his tented legs and reclined comfortably. Still he didn't say anything. But Sakura didn't feel the need to break the silence so she relaxed down into her stolen physical contact.

She liked doing things like this to Kakashi because she knew he wouldn't do anything about. She could touch him and lean on him as much as she wanted without worry. If she had tried doing any such thing to Sasuke he'd immediately reject her. If she had tried it out on Naruto he'd take it to the next level.

_But not Kakashi. I could probably strip naked right now and he'd only ask me what I thought I was doing._

The thought of his emotionless question made her laugh and Kakashi's eye to crack open. She quickly stifled it with a hand to her mouth. Obviously some previous thought was still evident on her face because his eyebrow arched. This only made her laugh more which in turn made Kakashi shift underneath her.

His legs came away from her back to lay flat against the ground. Sakura was in effect straddling his waist for real but she didn't feel like leaving her conquered space quite yet. So she leaned forward until her elbows were resting on his chest.

Shoving her feet against his legs she made him open them a little so her thighs could lie between them. Now lying pressed completely together she wondered what he would do. Her head resting in her hands she could feel the rise of his stomach against hers as he breathed.

He seemed for all the world asleep but she knew different. She dragged herself a little higher rubbing the front of her body against his.

_No reaction at all, not even a sound._

Sakura wasn't at all put off that his body didn't seem to react to hers even though she could feel everything and she knew he must be able to as well.

He sighed a little and made her entire body shiver before she could control it.

"What are doing Sakura?" Cool, seemingly emotionless.

"I came to see you of course baka." It wasn't an answer to his question and it wasn't meant to be one. He didn't respond. She waited her whole body tightening, waiting for him to tell her to stop. When he didn't say anything after a few moments she let herself relax back on top of him.

She slid herself up further until she rested her elbows on the ground on either side of his face. Her thighs were pressed to his hips.

_Good lord is he controlled. Maybe its years of practice from reading porn in public. _

He opened his eye and stared up at her. "Hm?" That one sound from him made her want to do things she really thought she shouldn't have been thinking about.

Instead of doing those things she wanted to do she reached down and uncovered his left eye. It remained closed and perfectly still.

"Can I see it?" A line formed between his brows. "Just for a minute." Slowly he opened his eye and the sharingan stared up at her. She knew what the sharingan could do but she wasn't afraid of Kakashi's sharingan.

"What do you see?" The question surprised her. She'd been off in another memory with someone else who had the sharingan. It hadn't been a particularly happy memory and she wondered if it had show on her face.

She glanced over at the monument and could just make out the name of the boy whose eye was still living.

"You, only you." She covered the sharingan and smiled down at his grey right eye. Then switched hands and covered his grey eye. "Now I can almost see myself." The sharingan seemed to twist and shift, the toma moved slowly.

She could feel her heart speed and she waited for that feeling of being sucked in but nothing happened.

"What can you see?" She asked a little breathless. His eye roved her face and then stared off to the side as it unfocused. She shifted her hips a little and the sharingan swung back to her face.

"I'm meeting Genma and Raidou in a little bit." She blinked and then held his gaze for a few moments. Then she covered both of his eyes. His hands left the back of his head to rest at his sides.

Sakura brought her face close above his. Almost touching the cloth covering his lips with hers; she took in a deep quiet breath. His breath came out, her chest went down a little with his and she took his breath in.

"You should probably go meet them then." With that she sat back up spreading her legs to straddle him quickly before getting to her feet. She turned and left the clearing without looking back.

Kakashi's brow creased again. He looked back and forth, searching the sky above for a bit before getting slowly to his feet.

* * *

Sakura let her body dissolve into shuddering as she got away from the clearing. She paused for a moment and mentally slapped herself. 

_What did I just do! Why do I do these things? Why do I want to do these things?_

The last part was easy enough to answer. Ever since she'd stop seeing Sasuke as the only male alive it was easy to focus on Kakashi. Although it meant she'd ignored almost every other male that looked her way. Especially when he was near her.

The shuddering of her body calmed but the half memory of him seemed to linger against the front of her body. The front of her shirt was slowly drawn to her nose. She took a deep breath and got almost as much pleasure from his lingering scent as she had from breathing in his air.

She gave a little groan and headed back into the village.

* * *

Sakura stretched back far enough to hear her back crack. She sighed happily and continued on her way out of Konoha's Hospital into the late night. She'd been there for almost 13 hours and all she wanted to do was go home, strip and then crawl between her cool sheets. 

"Sakura!" She turned quickly and saw a familiar blonde pony tail flap back and forth as Ino ran to catch up with her.

"Ino, what are you doing out so late?" Sakura asked as they engaged in a friendly hug.

"Late? Its only 9! This is when the fun starts. Why, where are you going, bed?" She was joking but from the look Sakura was giving her she knew her friend had probably gotten to work pretty early. "Aw, poor Sakura. A drink will make you feel better. Let's go." Ino grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away from the direction her apartment was in.

"Inoooo, please I just want to go home…"

"Nonsense! You want to go home and crawl into bed at 9 o'clock, _alone_ I'm assuming?"

"Shut up." Ino just laughed but Sakura was walking with her now. "We can't even buy ourselves drinks yet."

"Like that's ever been a problem!" It was true though. Especially with Ino there it was never hard to get an older chuunin or jounin to get them harder drinks.

"Who were you going with before you abducted me?" Sakura asked as they rounded a corner and went down a darker street with quite a few shops that didn't seem to have names.

"No one. Why?" Sakura rolled her eyes but also grinned. Ino was always looking for a new flavor of the week.

She pushed aside the door hangings of an unnamed pub and they walked in. It was surprisingly crowded and no few glances left them quickly.

"Oh perfect! ASUMA-SENSEIII!" Ino waved at her surprised looking teacher and they made their way through the closely packed tables over to him. Sakura took a quick survey and noticed it was all male jounins at the table including Kakashi.

"Hi Sensei." She said giving him a quick smile. He only raised his eyebrow. She'd never run into him at bar before.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Asuma asked looking at both of them while he lit another cigarette.

"We came for the scenery." He gave her a blank look. "We came to get a drink Sensei." She said staring at him intently.

Sakura couldn't believe that Ino thought Asuma would buy them a drink.

"But you can't drink." Asuma said frowning. Sakura nudged Ino in the side because she looked liked she wanted to punch Asuma. Ino glared for a moment before she answered.

"Oh Sensei!" Ino said playfully while giving him a rather hard punch in the arm. Sakura sighed. Ino gave the rest of the men a flirty little wave before grabbing Sakura's hand and heading off. Sakura turned and gave a wave and apologetic smile to Kakashi.

"Oi Asuma, why didn't you invite them to sit down?"

"Stay away from my student Genma." Asmua grunted.

"So what kind do you want tonight?" Ino questioned as they sat down at the bar. Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly while she thought.

"Anything that's hard and goes down smooth." Sakura said perusing the alcohol behind the bar with her eyes.

"Finally we're on the same page!"

"I meant the booze Ino."

"Oh. Either way we should have some fun." Ino grinned devilishly and Sakura really hoped that they could control each other.

* * *

Sakura was on her fourth drink and Ino had pretty much consumed what Sakura thought was her own weight in alcohol. At the moment Sakura was trying to keep her current drink buyer from shoving his hand up her shirt and watch Ino at the same time. Her nin wasn't bad looking with his dark hair and equally dark eyes but Sakura was getting tired of smiling. 

Ino was talking to a male nin whose hand was dangerously close to grabbing her ass. He seemed to be hesitating but then Sakura saw it drop the couple of inches towards her. Sakura was putting her glass down and shoving the nin with her out of the way. She watched as Ino's face went completely blank as she turned to stare at the owner of the soon to be missing hand.

_Crap! We're going to get kicked out of another bar again!_

But Asuma appeared next to Ino and grabbed her raised fist before she could make the offending male nin wish he had never been born. Sakura still made her way over to them but she missed Asuma's words as he leaned his face towards the other male nin. She watched as his face went white and he quickly retreated to the exit with his friend keeping his eyes averted from Asuma and Ino.

"Time to go home Ino." Asuma said easily still holding his student's arm because she looked liked she still wanted to pound something.

"But Senseeeeei…"

"No. We're leaving." And with that he threw her over his shoulder headed towards the door.

"Bye Sakura! We should get together this week for something to eat." Ino said calmly as she waved from Asuma's broad shoulder. Sakura just shook her head and waved to her friend as she disappeared into the night.

Sakura glanced over at Kakashi still sitting with the remaining jounin of their group. His face was in shadow so she couldn't tell what he was looking at. She looked back towards the bar and the nin she left abruptly. Dark eyed nin was watching her and catching her eye made a motion for her to come back. She hesitated and took another glance in Kakashi's direction. He didn't move from his leaning position in the booth.

She was about to turn back to the male nin when a voice called her name.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Come sit with us!" Genma called over to her from next to Kakashi. She gave him a grateful smile before giving the Dark eyed nin a little wave. He shrugged and turned back to his friends near the bar.

She took a seat next to Genma since he was the one who had called her over. Kakashi with Raidou sitting next to him seemed to be the only ones left from earlier in the evening.

"Hi Sakura."

"Evening Raidou-san." He gave her a small smile before she turned to Kakashi. Once again he only raised his eyebrow. She just shook her head and gave up trying to get some sort of emotion from him.

"Here Sakura have this." Genma shoved a drink in front of her and she took it gratefully. "I don't think I've ever seen you at this place before."

"First time here. Ino dragged me. Guess it was a good thing Asuma-san was here, otherwise we would probably get kicked out of another bar." She drank some of what was in the glass and resisted the urge to make a face. It was incredibly strong and didn't even have any ice in it.

"You've been kicked out of a bar?" Genma started laughing and Raidou chuckled too. Kakashi pulled down his mask to his chin and took a drink from his glass before leaning back again. Sakura couldn't help but watch him like a hawk. She'd seen his face before, but never in a well lit area or during the day. She wasn't sure if Sasuke or Naruto had even glimpsed him like she was now.

"Yeah, Ino does this kind of stuff and then we end up punching people." Sakura said simply. She finished off what was in the glass so she wouldn't have to taste it anymore. Genma watched her down the drink with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing later this evening?" Genma asked leaning closer to her. Raidou just shook his head as if in disbelief.

"Bed." Was all she could think of to say as she leaned back and stared into Genma's eyes.

"You're going to do your bed?" She watched his senbon bounce up and down as he talked. An incredibly hot blush rushed up her face as she took in his words and she didn't say anything. There was an awful pause but Genma didn't seem to feel it as he looked at her.

"I'm leaving." Kakashi said as he stood dragging his mask back up face.

"Really? Are you going to leave too Sakura?" Genma asked quietly turning back to her.

"Yes!" She said a little too loudly and hastily stood. "Good night Raidou-san. Thanks for the drink Genma." She turned and practically flew to the door.

"I said I'd buy you a drink if you won didn't I!" She didn't answer him as she felt the cool night air hit her burning face.

She was surprised to see that Kakashi was right by her side. She refused to look at his face and started walking. A few minutes passed and Sakura had to stop and lean against the brick face of a building.

"Going to throw up?"

"No!" She said angrily but immediately regretted yelling because it did make her feel ill. A cool hand pressed against her neck and she sighed. His hand stayed there for a few moments before slipping away. Sakura pulled her head back up and she continued her tired way back to her apartment. Kakashi followed at her side close enough that their arms brushed often.

She was surprised when they reached her door. She must have been half asleep as she walked.

"Got your key?"

"I never lock the door." With that said she opened the door and left it open. Kakashi hesitated then stepped in before closing the door behind him.

"It's not a smart idea for a woman to leave her door open. Even a kunoichi." He was taking a look around and his eyes paused at the clothes and medical books that had re-migrated to their wrongful place.

"Kakashi-sensei you always leave your door unlocked." She said turning to look at him. She thought he didn't look nearly drunk enough from all those empty glasses that had sat in front of him. At least not as drunk as she herself felt.

"How do you know I leave my door unlocked?" He said as he leaned against her kitchen table that sat next to the door.

"Because I sneak in there when you're away on missions and read all your porn."

_Oh, there I go again…_

"No you don't." He said simply, never breaking his gaze with her. A frown creased her face before she could stop it. He was impossible to fluster. It made her want to do something stupid.

She crossed the few feet separating them and stood between his legs looking up at him. He inched back a little. It was a bad idea because that encouraged her.

_Now we're getting somewhere._

She leaned her hips against him and lifted her hands to the edge of his mask. The only light on was the one in her kitchen and Kakashi had his back to it. She gently pulled down his mask to his chin and let her hands rest at her sides. She could see the edge of one cheek fairly well but the rest was heavily shadowed.

"Sakura-"

"-what am I doing?" She finished his sentence for him. He didn't move, speak, or even breathe. She leaned into him for support as she brought her face close to his. She waited and finally his breath came out. She quickly took it in.

"I have no idea…" She whispered while her hands ran up his stomach to his chest. His hands came up and stopped her hands progress.

"Then you should stop." Kakashi straightened from his lean and moved Sakura back with his hands on her arms.

The dark masked slipped over his nose as he closed the door behind him, leaving Sakura standing in her kitchen. But she'd felt his body react to her closeness. The quick way his breath had come in and out. His fingers running over the skin of her arms before stopping at her wrists. The way they had then smoothed back up to her arms, almost to her shoulders, as he moved her away.

She shivered as the feeling in her stomach blossomed and became a burning fire. She suddenly knew the sensation of wanting something so bad it hurt.

Sakura stood in her kitchen trying to calm herself before finally giving up and crawling naked into bed to spend a restless night alone.

* * *

Just a few things: Drinking is not COOL. Don't do drugs (sips a glass of gin n' tonic), flirting with your 30 year old Sensei in real life would be BAD, and hmmm, I think that's it for this chapter. There, now that I have washed my hands of any guilt, as for the question about there being a lemon, yes, yes there will be. 

Your Nushi


	4. Purple Lightning Flash of the Sword

First off, glad people seem to be enjoying this as much as myself. Secondly, timeline is weird, so sorry about that. I know it's hard to tell what time of day it is as well and such. But I'm going to be an ass and ignore it for now. Some language in this one but that's about it.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and I'm thankful I can abuse its characters anyway I want through fan fiction.

* * *

Purple Lightning - Flash of the Sword, Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura ignored the blatant stares as she paced back and forth in front of Jounin Headquarters. She'd already passed by Kakashi's apartment, not exactly meaning to see him but hoping he'd be there since it was mid-morning. She thought it odd that he would be up, but had never figured out why he was usually late for training or other engagements. She'd always just figured he was sleeping in or reading porn. 

Her hand reached for the door then shot back to her side. Then went up again before she paced away. A female nin heading out held the door open for her but she just smiled and backed away.

_Just go in! Okay here we go…No, damn! Okay, another try…Shit, what if he's in there? Then I'll just say 'Hi, how's it going? Feel weird about me coming on to you while I was drunk last night? Yes? Well that's okay. See you later Sensei!' FUCK!_

_No it'll be fine. I'll go in, there'll be people around. It won't be weird…just GO!...go now…you're not moving Sakura. IKU ZO!_

She threw her arm into the door and shot in with her head down. Her feet slowed as she reached the middle of the room and she forced herself to look around. No Kakashi in sight. But quite a few chuunins, and not to mention jounins, were staring at her.

She couldn't help but feel a little tension ease away, but now she'd have to go looking for him.

_Damn, I'll probably end up running into him around a corner or something…_

Looking around discreetly, she headed to the table where a few nins were sitting and managing the requests and missions that came in.

"Have you seen Hatake Kakashi in here today?" She wasn't worried about the nin not knowing who he was.

"Aa, early this morning, he left on an Anbu mission, I saw him come in here and gather a few other special jounin…" She didn't recognize the male nin so she was forced to yell at him without knowing his name.

"WHAT! Where did he go? Why? What?" She had her hands planted on the table and was leaning over the nin who looked extremely scared.

"I-I couldn't tell you anything about the mission even if I knew! All I know is the name of one of the jounin he left with…" She backed off a little and then smiled as sweetly as she could down at the young nin.

"Ne,..um…"

"Juujun."

"Juujun-kun, could you tell me the name of the other jounin at least?" The male nin, Juujun, visibly relaxed and smiled back.

"Shiranui Genma." She frowned and then walked out of Jounin Headquarters without thanking the nin whose name she'd already forgotten.

_Must be urgent for him to have to find other nins and leave so early…_

She fought down the worry growing in her stomach and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

Hot rain flew into Sakura's eyes as she streaked across rooftops and swatted clothes hanging from lines away from her face. She had a second to realize she was wasting chakra before her feet smacked against the dampening ground in front of Konoha's hospital. The sun shined weakly into her eyes as it got ready for the coming evening. 

"What room am I needed in!" She shouted behind her at the chuunin medic in training that had come to get her. The girl was panting and holding her side tightly as she followed Sakura through the doors.

"Tsunade-sama said…room 18…I think that-" But Sakura left her behind and flew down a hallway.

A male medic rushed out of said room covered in blood and looking around frantically.

"Haruno-san! Quick let me help you into these-" He looked around for some white medic clothes even as she grabbed the front of his blood soaked shirt and dragged him into the room with her.

"Just tell me what's going on!" She squeezed between two other medics as they hastily completed inking a complicated circle pattern on the floor and bed.

Huge slash wounds were the first things that caught her eye. The male anbu's chest, stomach and thighs were sliced open in short and long stripes that crisscrossed his body. His mask and sandals had been removed along with some of his torn shirt.

Sakura immediately took out a kunai and started cutting off his pants to take a better look at his ribboned flesh. Another medic continued to remove what was left of the shirt.

"A mission didn't go as well as planned. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are working on some others…"

"Alright, let's begin." Sakura interrupted as she saw the extent of the damage once the anbu was completely naked. The four medics including Sakura spaced themselves around his heavily bleeding form. Each performed a series of seals before whispering and placing their hands on his cooling skin. The painted seal on the floor lit up and Sakura closed her eyes focusing on the chakra rushing through her limbs.

* * *

Sakura was running out of chakra, she could feel it in the way her limbs sagged even as she tried to force chakra in to the chest of another anbu. Another female medic stood in the same position on his other side head down and panting.

Chakra swirled around his heart again as Sakura tried to squeeze it back into life. His body jerked a little as she shocked his heart into contracting. Nothing. A quick line of seals flew from her hands before she slapped them back to his chest to contract both lungs and heart. Still nothing.

Two anbu stood in the room with the medics. Sakura had been attacked by an injured anbu earlier with some sort of confusion jutsu performed on him and protection seemed necessary. She was now smeared with his blood from head to waist and bruised from trying to hold him down.

_Get up, get up. Wake up. Please…_

She silently pleaded to the anbu's still heavily bruised chest as she violently shoved some more chakra into him.

"Sakura-san…please stop." The female medic said quietly trying to lift Sakura's hands away from the dead anbu. Sakura just threw her hands off and kept trying. A strange blankness seemed to be filling her and she wondered if she'd used too much chakra. She couldn't understand this feeling, or lack there of.

"He's already dead." The anbu closest to her said, squeezing her shoulder gently but firmly enough.

Sakura let her hands slip over the cooling flesh as she brought them away from his still chest. She took a step closer to his head and brought her hand up to turn his face so she could see him. His hair was so dark a black it had almost purple highlights. The skin along his strong jaw was unblemished and free of any blood. He looked like he was heavily sleeping more than anything, and that's what gave him away, no ninja sleep so completely.

"His name…" Sakura wasn't sure if she'd spoken loud enough but the movement of the anbu brought him closer to her.

"Shiden." His voice was emotionless and with the mask in place she couldn't make out anything about him. But she smiled at him in what she hoped was a grateful way before walking from the room.

A young chuunin was waiting outside the room. Sakura nodded for her to go in and finish up before briefly leaning her forehead against the wall outside. But nothing came to her. No tears, absolutely nothing. Her eyes didn't hurt and her lungs didn't clench with the preparation of sobs. A quiet calm blankness seemed to fill every cell of her body, numbing her.

She blinked and turned back to the hall watching the medics and nin walk slowly past, keeping their voices down as they past the room. The two anbu left the room and gave her a glance, turning their masked faces her way before moving silently and smoothly down the hall.

She glanced down at herself. She needed to think about something or do anything other than think about the dead anbu. Her arms were smeared in blood from the anbu that had attacked her as well as her black shirt. But it was the way the shirt was sticking to her skin that gave it away. She picked at her shirt before deciding to find something to do.

Walking down the hall was hard as she felt the heaviness in her limbs come back. She walked past rooms with nin in various conditions of injury or sickness. A movement in one room made her stop and take a closer look.

Genma lay in a bed close to the door; his head wrapped heavily in bandages, his hand was raised in a sort of wave to get her attention. Sakura felt something creep into her body. Panic filled her as she saw the drawn curtain for the bed next to him. She rushed into the room and yanked the curtain aside. A female nin with a heavily bandaged chest slept soundly there. Turning back to Genma she resisted the urge to drag him up by his shirt front.

"Genma, where's Kakashi?" She said with forced quiet as she clenched her fists to her side.

"He's not here, he left…" He answered a little confusedly as he stared up into her face. She took in his bandaged head again before running out of the room and hospital altogether.

She wasn't sure how she found enough chakra to help her across the slippery night rooftops but she found herself at Kakashi's apartment door. She practically threw the door off it's hinges as she made her way in.

"Kakashi! Come out here right now!" She shouted feeling the panic crawling all over her body like a thousand insects.

He wasn't in the small living room/kitchen area but she saw a pair of sandals sitting at the entrance of the hall leading to his room and bathroom. Kakashi hated the hospital and she had found him bleeding in the dark of his apartment after missions more than a few times. The face of the dead anbu, Shiden, flashed through her mind like a bolt of lightning as Kakashi appeared at the hall entrance.

He was holding his black gloves in one hand and his white vest which was smeared with blood in the other. His black sleeveless shirt and long pants looked intact, as well as his mask. The only other trace of blood she could see was smeared on his right hand.

She took the few steps to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her forehead against his chest. She started to shake uncontrollably as her mind played a picture of him lying dead on a table across her eyes.

He dropped his clothing and squeezed her closer to him. She shook so hard it made his arms quiver. He squeezed tighter trying to stop the movement of her shoulders. He jerked a little in surprise as he felt her warm chakra making its way weakly into his back from her hands.

"I'm not hurt Sakura." He whispered as he brought his face to the top of her head. She nodded but didn't stop and his eyes almost closed as her chakra eased through his chest and stomach, easing aches and rubbing muscles.

He forced his eyes back open and removed his covered lips from her hair. His hand came up to pull her chin up. He looked down at her face and saw no tears there. He looked over the rest of her he could see as she loosened her arms a little. She was covered in blood and had very little chakra moving in her. But she'd stopped shaking, although he wasn't sure if that was better since her body seemed too still to be normal.

He let go of her chin and grabbed her hand to lead her into his bedroom. She followed like a ghost, hardly even putting pressure on his hand. As they reached the bed he let her go. She took off her sandals and crawled in first. He followed, lying down as she wrapped her arms and leg around his chest and waist.

His arm pushed under her waist to wrap around her back as he pulled her close. He used his free hand to grasp his duvet and bring it up to cover them both. When he was finished arranging the duvet he brought his hand up to her head to brush her hitai-ate off. He paused as his bloodied hand reached to stroke through her almost white looking hair in the darkness.

"You smell of other people's blood." He said quietly to the top of her head. Pulling his fingers gently through her silky smooth tresses in a comforting way.

"So do you." It came out calm but her arms and leg crushed their bodies together. He pushed his leg between her thighs and brought her blood covered scent into his mouth as her muscles relaxed and eyes closed in exhaustion.

* * *

_'Sakura looked down at her own body lying naked on the hospital bed. Her skin looked pale and her face completely relaxed in death. She brushed a lock of pink hair from her forehead before closing her own bright green eyes with her fingers. _

_Slowly she un-tucked the bed sheet and wrapped her dead body in it. She didn't want to see the young and very innocent looking face anymore. That wasn't her anymore. _

_She covered her head and tucked the sheet in tight around her body, making a cocoon that still held the contours of her body. As if her hands followed some unspoken command they lifted and performed a quick line of seals before she slowly blew a soft breath over them. In flash flames she brought her burning hands apart. She reached down and laid her hands on the sheet; the fire spreading rapidly.' _

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, her heart racing and body covered in sweat. She took a deep breath taking in her half familiar surroundings with aching eyes. A stiff breeze came into the window next to the bed, a sheet of paper on the bed stand fluttered a little.

Reaching over she lifted the shuriken weighing it down. Thin scratchy writing flowed across it in neat lines.

'I'm heading to Jounin and Anbu Headquarters. I've got some paperwork to fill out so if I don't see you until after noon I'll come looking for you. – Kakashi'

_Hmm, he's a man of few words even when he writes… _

Sakura looked around his small bedroom, his dirty clothes were tossed at the bottom of his closet and his anbu uniform hung separately from a hook on the wall. She slowly crawled out from under his warm duvet and went over to the dirty uniform, lifting his mask from the top of the hook. As she brought it to her face she could smell him, sweat, a little blood, but mostly just him.

She hung it back up and made her way to his bathroom. Her muscles felt incredible sore so she turned on his shower almost scalding hot. She threw her dirty clothes out into the hall before boiling her body and mind in the harsh torrent.

When she'd been standing long enough to make her body completely red she picked up his soap and tried to scrub the memories and blood away from last night. Then used his shampoo numerous times until she smelled almost like him. It made her smile thinking she'd just covered herself in him as she stepped clean and feeling a little more clear headed, from the shower.

Sloshing water on his bathroom floor she realized she'd forgotten to get a towel from the closet in the hall. Kakashi's fresh used black towel from earlier that morning was sitting on the countertop near the sink. She rubbed the used and still damp cloth across her body and through her hair.

When she was done brushing her hair and using her finger as a tooth brush she walked naked back into his room, glancing at the weak morning sunlight coming in through the window. She figured it was probably almost 7 o'clock. Which meant she'd gotten less than 5 hours of sleep.

She pulled out a tight looking sleeveless shirt and one of his long black jounin shirts. Then she turned to his chest of drawers and pulled open a couple before finding a pair of shorts that would fit her longer than him. She dismissed the thought of taking a pair boxers for underwear.

Donning his clothes she glanced around for her hitai-ate and green vest, she finally found the hitai-ate trapped in his now truly dirty sheets.

_They're probably covered in dry blood, not to mention sweat._

She quickly pulled off the black sheets and grey pillow cases leaving them in a pile in the middle of his room thinking that'd be a big enough hint.

She sat down and slipped on her sandals that still sat near his bed. When she was done she picked up her clothes from the hall. Her vest wasn't there and she assumed she'd taken it off at some point during her work at the hospital. It didn't matter much since she'd be going back there to check on some of the patients soon anyways. But she wanted to go find Kakashi first. He'd still be at Anbu since it didn't seem that long ago he'd left.

Depositing her dirty clothes and underwear on top of his she left without locking his door to find him.

* * *

Anbu Headquarters was almost in the exact middle of Konoha and it took a little while to get there since Kakashi's apartment was near the outskirts of the village. She was trying to conserve what chakra she'd regained during her sleep so she could be of some use during the rest of the day.

As she walked in she noticed how it was darker in there than it usually was in Jounin Headquarters. Also no one was there to direct people, only a few Anbu with their cloaks on stood talking to each other in the main room. They turned to watch her approach.

"Have you seen Hatake Kakashi here?" She asked the closest, whose mask had a pattern of what looked like orange feathers across one cheek.

His only response was to point down a hall. She nodded and left them still feeling their eyes follow her closely. She started looking in rooms as she passed and had to turn back a little as his voice called to her.

"Sakura." Kakashi said quietly. The anbu continued to watch her until she stepped into the windowless room Kakashi was in.

He was pushing paper into a folder as he stood and came around to lean against the table he'd been working at. His eye quickly took in her borrowed clothes and bruised right collar bone.

"Where'd that come from?" He said pulling down her shirt collar a little more as she came to stand in front of him. The bruise was raised and looked scraped as well as it moved down to include some breast tissue.

"Confused anbu gave me a little love punch as I tried to help him last night. Don't worry he was restrained by and a fellow anbu before he could hurt anyone else in the room." Kakashi pulled the shirt up in place as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Sakura's thoughts turned to the men and women she tired to help last night and expectedly they landed on Shiden. She wondered how soon she'd see his name on the monument and if she'd want to sit there like Kakashi did and stare at.

Kakashi watched as her eyes un-focus and stare at an invisible spot on the wall.

"I heard we lost some anbu at the hospital last night." His comment broke her concentration and made her focus on him again.

"Not we. I lost an anbu last night." He waited but no tears came to her eyes. She looked at him with a plea. "Why can't I cry? I lost Shiden. I saw him alive when I came, I don't think I tried to get down their quickly enough. They labeled him as not urgent. What's wrong with me? I should cry, he's dead and I was there. Shouldn't I cry?"

He watched quietly before pulling her into an embrace. But it didn't make her cry. Usually sympathy was enough to release her feelings.

"I feel _nothing_ inside, Kakashi." Kakashi stroked her hair until she looked up at him. He brushed hair away from her clear green eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You have to do this, shinobi die all the time. You can't cry for them all."

She lifted her face closer to his using his body for support. He dropped closer to her partially spread lips. Drawing her lips across his covered jaw she made him shiver and lay his hands on her hip bones. He closed his eyes as she continued to gently kiss his jaw line before whispering, her lips moving gently.

"Touch me Kakashi. Please, I need to feel something."

_I need to feel you against me. Touch me, touch me, touch me please…_

His right hand lifted the edge of her shirt, fingertips smoothing along her hip, then into the dent of her waist. She shuddered under his hand and dark gaze.

"This is alright?" He asked softly as his lips neared her own. She nodded and kissed his covered lips her teeth coming out next to gently bite his lower lip.

She felt like her skin was on fire. Her stomach knotting and her knees locking to keep her body against his. His hand flexed squeezing her rib cage as she bit him. She moaned a little against his mouth even as she heard a noise outside their open door.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura's head whipped around at the familiar voice and found both Sasuke and Naruto standing in the doorway. She watched as Naruto's usual grin immediately vanished from his face.

Sasuke was the one who had spoken but his face looked so completely emotionless she was reminded strongly of his older brother Itachi.

Sakura snatched her hands away from Kakashi's chest and took a little half step away from him, turning slightly towards them. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Kakashi and they narrowed alarmingly when Kakashi's hand didn't immediately leave its place against her exposed side.

Naruto was focused on her face but his eyes shifted momentarily as Kakashi's hand left her side. Fingertips giving her a small stroke and making her shiver before calmly resting back at the edge of the table top he was leaning on.

Sasuke's jaw clenched when he saw her body's almost imperceptible shiver. Kakashi looked as cool and detached as ever but Sasuke's and Naruto's silence was scaring her.

"I have to go to Jounin Headquarters." Sasuke said still staring at Kakashi but not talking to anyone in particular. He quickly turned and left.

Naruto was now staring at the floor, unmoving and unnaturally quiet. Sakura built enough courage and opened her mouth only to be cut off.

"I have to…" Naruto paused, now staring at the ceiling. Then he turned and left equally as quickly.

"Uuh." Sakura covered her face in her hands and tried hard not to think suicidal thoughts.

_I hate them, I hate them, God I hate myself._

She felt Kakashi shift slightly beside her but she couldn't make herself look at him or do anything other than stand there.

"I promised I'd visit Genma and fill him in when I found time." Sakura just nodded with her face still shielded by her hands.

Kakashi stood and moved past her without making any kind of contact. She was left in the room still digging her fingernails into her forehead.

* * *

Good god I'm excited. Which is kind of sad since I already know what's going to happen. Sorry (again) in advance about consistency and such, I try to read through these 4-6 times before I post. But I suck, what with…well, everything to do with writing (spelling, grammar, and awkward sentence structure, just to name a few). See I just spelled the word 'awkward' wrong and had to use spell check (sigh).

Your Nushi

P.S. If you're like me you may need help with random Japanese words people sometimes throw in, or you're just interested in character names and what not (try looking up Kakashi's name if you've never thought of this). The below website should be of great help to you. Replace the word **dot** with a period of course.

www**dot**j-prep**dot**com/content**dot**html


	5. Confrontation

Some language again. Plus we get to see from some other character view points, not just Sakura because I couldn't really figure out how to do this any other way.

Other comments will be posted on my livejournal account. Check my main page here fanficdotnet for further info.

Disclaimer: Not mine. And if they were I'd change Orochimarus voice actor. Why doe he sound like an old woman sometimes? Almost turns me off…almost.

* * *

Confrontation, Chapter 5

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke stop!" Naruto reached out and snagged his best friends arm before he could jump to another roof. He didn't seem to be heading to Jounin Headquarters. 

"What!" Sasuke snapped back whirling on Naruto like an angry black cloud. Naruto just gripped him harder and gave his arm a little shake. Sasuke looked away and took some measured breaths before turning back "What Naruto?"

"What did we just see?" He asked softly not looking into Sasuke's piercing eyes.

"You know _exactly _what we just saw baka." Sasuke turned away again as Naruto's hand slipped from his arm.

They stood there watching the few nin and villagers making their way through the center of the village. Naruto could hear a family stirring beneath his feet as someone took a shower and the radio turned on. He itched to ask his next question but worried about what kind of answer he might get from his perceptive friend.

"Sasuke, when we went to find Sakura this morning, do you think…?" He gulped back the last part of his question.

When Naruto had gotten home he immediately went to find Sasuke. Sasuke had been called away from his previous mission to help retrieve an ambushed anbu squad. Kakashi's group had also been sent along with one more group sent on patrol to help retrieve the injured and protect them.

Naruto had found Sasuke at the hospital and they went their separate ways to clean up. They met back up a short while later and headed to Sakura's apartment only to find it empty with the bed still made.

"If you even think about finishing that sentence Naruto..." Sasuke's fists were clenched and he refused to look at Naruto. Naruto tried to calm him quickly before he did something stupid.

"No, no! I mean…No! We don't really know what's going on. Maybe she just left early to go back to the hospital this morning…" He finished lamely. His instincts and what he'd just seen at Anbu Headquarters were screaming differently.

Sasuke turned fully to face him and the look in his eyes was very hard to read.

"Naruto, she was pressed against him, she was kissing him, she wasn't wearing a bra, she wasn't wearing underwear, she was wearing his clothes, he had his hand up her shirt, he wasn't refusing her, his hand stayed there-"

"STOP!" Naruto actually put his hand over Sasuke's mouth to stop him, but their gazes never left each other. "They didn't have sex!" He shouted at Sasuke. It left his mouth before he could control himself.

"Quiet!" Sasuke said yanking Naruto's hand away from his face and drawing him closer. Two nin passing on a nearby roof had stopped to ogle at them. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and yanked Naruto down into the alley they were above.

"I wasn't going to say they had sex. I really don't see how they would have had time last night. They also didn't seem that close when we left a few days ago. They would have had to have sex practically the next day." Sasuke couldn't think of any more plausible reasons to hope she hadn't had sex with their sensei.

"Oh." Naruto said with obvious relief written all over his face. Sasuke frowned but was glad he eased Naruto's fears at the very least. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Shut up I'm thinking."

They stood in the alleyway as more people woke up and made daily noises of chores and conversation around them. Naruto waited as patiently as he could. Finally he couldn't take it anymore but Sasuke must have felt this.

"We should talk to Kakashi…sensei." He added the last with a frown. Naruto liked this idea but wondered what the hell they'd say to him. Sasuke already had that part figured out.

"We'll tell him to leave her the fuck alone." Sasuke said without any trace of emotion. Naruto blinked slowly. He wasn't in complete disagreement but couldn't find the words he wanted to argue.

"Er, shouldn't we talk to Sakura first? Maybe ask her what's going on?" That was the best he could do under the circumstances.

"No. We'll just make her more uncomfortable, you saw the way she acted. We'll just tell Kakashi to leave her alone. For God's sake he's almost twice her age!" The last part made Naruto flinch. "Not to mention her teacher." Sasuke added calmly as an after thought.

Sasuke felt possessive of his team mate even though he refused her on almost every level. Things that belonged to him were not to be meddled with. Naruto still felt a deep attachment that still bordered on more than friendly love and found it hard to imagine her with someone else.

"Okay." Naruto agreed and immediately wanted to turn back time as much as possible. If he had just made Sasuke stop for something to eat instead of checking in at Anbu Headquarters first this wouldn't have happened.

"Good. Agreed. Let's get something to eat." Sasuke turned and left Naruto scrambling after him.

* * *

Sakura wasn't able to sink through the floor even after much waiting and desperately wanting. An anbu had come in to ask her if anything was wrong and that's when she decided it was probably time to get back to life. 

Her way to Konoha's hospital was slow on purpose; she didn't want to cross paths with Naruto and Sasuke but also didn't want to catch up with Kakashi. When she finally made it to the doors she was ecstatic that at least one of her wishes was granted.

_Why? Why me? What the hell did I do?_

_You know what you did, you just didn't think you'd get caught-_

_Caught means I was doing something wrong! But nowhere does it say I can't-_

_True, there's no concrete rule that says you can't be with him. But you knew Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't take this very well if 'it' ever happened._

_Enough._

Sakura agreed with herself to go find the boys as soon as she was done checking on a few patients. She went to the anbu who was slashed numerous times first.

When she came to his room she noticed an anbu stationed in the corner watching over him. They weren't taking any chances that more than a few of the nin had been affected. She exchanged a nod with the anbu before looking at her patient. She picked up the clip board at the end of his bed to check his name. Masahiro.

His skin wasn't as pale as the night before but his breathing was still shallow and his eyes had large circles under them. She pulled down the sheet covering him so she could press her palm to a small area of exposed flesh. He hadn't been placed in any hospital clothes because of his bandages. The bandages were only laid on top of the still healing wounds, they needed to be changed often and it was easier to leave him unwrapped.

As her chakra flowed into him, gently touching the various wounds, his hand came up and grasped her wrist weakly. The anbu guard was there the moment he grasped her. The anbu guards hand squeezed around the injured nin's wrist.

"It's okay!" Sakura said quickly seeing the look in the injured nin's face. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He looked as if he could barely keep his eyes open. She pushed the anbu lightly against his vest until he let go and took a minute step back.

"You're awake. That's good. I'm Sakura, I'll be assisting in your healing Masahiro." She smiled and wiped some of his medium length brown hair away from his face. He gulped and tried to speak. "It's alright, you should just try to rest for now."

A frown crossed his face and he gave a questioning look to the anbu who was hovering over her.

"Some or our nin were a little confused last night. He's just here to make sure everything stays, um, under control. Don't worry I can see you know who your friends are Masahiro." His hand gripped her a little tighter. "I'll be back later in the evening. Just do whatever any of the medics tell you, okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. Sakura freed her wrist and drew back the sheet to his shins to quickly look at the rest of his wounds. They were weeping in places but looked altogether in a stable healing condition for now. She covered him back up, left to check on the rest of her patients and find her vest.

* * *

Sakura quickly left the room of the anbu that had attacked her. He was currently being restrained by three of his fellow anbu after she'd tried to give him a little check up. She hoped the medics giving him routine check ups weren't having as much trouble. 

She adjusted her green jounin vest a little and went to see how Genma was doing. She shouldn't have been, but she was surprised when she saw Kakashi reclining lazily in a chair next to Genma's bed still.

Genma spotted her so she couldn't turn around and run away. She gave Kakashi a little smile as she came in. He held up a hand in some sort of greeting.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Genma said giving her his usual grin with something a little extra in it that he showed to women.

"Hi Genma, feeling better? Sorry I left so quickly earlier." She reached down and pressed her hand to his cheek. His eyes dropped shut as she pushed some chakra into him. She noticed how he reacted and wondered again what her chakra felt like to other people.

"No problem. I know how Hatake can be. He's afraid of needles." Genma said lazily. Kakashi seemed to be ignoring them or at least completely disinterested as he stared at the ceiling.

She felt a slight swelling on the side of his brain and removed the fluid immediately, it was hardly anything, nothing his body couldn't fix but she did it anyways. He had a large bruise and cut in his scalp over the swelling but it would be covered by his hair after he healed.

He wasn't actually that badly injured. They'd probably release him later tonight if they could even keep him that long. Jounins had a habit of checking themselves out once they could stand for more than a few minutes without falling down.

Sakura laid her head down on his chest and hugged him, closing her eyes and feeling his heartbeat strong underneath her. He stiffened a little before putting his arm around to give her a squeeze.

"How come I'm getting special treatment?" He joked but continued to press her shoulders.

"You came back."

"I'll have to leave more often." Sakura sat up and punched him in the stomach but wasn't able to keep the smile off her face. "Ow, abuse. I should report you."

"You like it violent Genma." She said playfully.

"What I can say. I want you to tie me down Sakura-chan." He seemed extremely better now and Kakashi was actually shaking his head at Genma.

"I'm leaving now Genma." She said and stood still smiling at him.

"That didn't sound like a no…"

"Good BYE Genma." She walked out of his room and found Kakashi following close beside her.

She waited until they were outside of the hospital before turning to him. He watched her anxious glances at his face, the way her muscles seemed tense and her awkward posture, as she stood near him. His gaze traveled to her exposed forearm.

"You've got another bruise." She looked down. Her hair fell into her face as she moved the sleeve up to get a good look. His hand came out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes in relief. He would keep touching her. She brought her face back up to his and smiled brightly. He blinked and smiled back and then started walking again, but his face stayed turned toward her, seeing if she'd follow.

She caught up to him while vowing to make sure Naruto and Sasuke would understand this.

"We'll have training tomorrow evening. Tell them." Kakashi said simply. Sakura bit her lip. She figured that at least she'd have time to talk them by then.

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" She wanted to pin him down for a time but thought better of it. She didn't need a repeat if Sasuke or Naruto tried to come and find her before she could get to them.

Kakashi nodded and watched her make her way quickly towards her apartment. She went to her apartment for a bite to eat and to clean up a little bit more.

She didn't change her clothes though. She knew Sasuke would probably have noticed but she didn't want to make this a wrong or right situation. It was as it was and she needed them to understand that.

When her apartment was spotless and her mind could handle what was going on a little better she went back to the hospital for another round of check ups.

She went to Genma's room but he was gone. She'd have to make sure and check up on him since he probably wouldn't come back on his own.

* * *

Sakura left the hospital once she was done making notes on her patients and went to find Naruto and Sasuke. 

It didn't take her very long since they had been looking for her as well.

"Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto called out to her as he hopped down from a roof with Sasuke at his heels.

Sakura felt her lip quiver and almost started crying as Naruto smiled at her. Seeing her look he quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't cry! Here look, I got you a present like you asked!" He pushed her back a little while shoving something towards her face.

"Don't poke her eye out baka." Sasuke said calmly while taking a step closer to her. This also made her eyes water but she took the proffered gift in her hand.

It was a bracelet with tiny intricately carved leaves made of what seemed to be bone. They were so tiny she couldn't believe the maker hadn't snapped each and every one of them while trying to put a thin hole through for the black thread. The leaves were all different kinds that could be found on the trees in Konoha's forest. A little piece of string dangled at the end so it could be tightened and at the end of it hung a little carved fox. She brought it closer as the tears from her eyes cleared. It had tiny red stones for eyes and they flashed as she moved it.

"Naruto, it's beautiful!" She slid it over her wrist and up her arm so it fit over her bicep and would be less likely to fall off. The fox hung down against her arm and its eyes flashed at her again.

"I didn't bring you anything." Sasuke said looking her over again.

"Coming back has always been enough." She hesitated and then put an arm around each of their necks. She hugged them close and they hugged her back.

She didn't want to let go of them, but it seemed to her that they weren't angry with her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm hungry." Naruto said against her hair. Sasuke sighed and pulled away from them both.

"Okay?" Sakura said hesitantly ignoring Naruto's comment and looking for something from them to make sure.

Sasuke nodded at her and Naruto just grinned. Sakura smiled and laced her arms through theirs.

"Then let's go to dinner."

* * *

Kakashi walked along a busy street idly with is hands in his pockets. He hadn't seen Sakura since yesterday at the hospital but he figured she was busy and he'd see her later for training anyways. 

I waving arm caught his attention and he saw Genma with his head now wrapped in his hitai-ate instead of bandages. Raidou was standing next to him and they motioned for him to come over. He had almost reached them when first Sasuke then Naruto jumped into his path.

"We need to talk to you." Sasuke said; his arms carefully loose at his sides. Naruto nodded in agreement and crossed his arms.

Kakashi blinked as a way of acknowledgement and waited. Genma and Raidou stood watching behind the boys.

"We want you to stay away from her." Sasuke said staring Kakashi straight in his eye. Both Genma's and Radiou's eyebrows rose slightly. Kakashi didn't say anything right away but looked between the boys.

"I'm her teacher. It would difficult to teach her if I weren't allowed near her." He said quietly and without any trace of emotion. Sasuke's arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed. Naruto looked between them quickly but wasn't able to interject.

"I'm not sure what the hell you think you're doing, I don't even know if you realize exactly what you're doing, but you have to stop." Genma's senbon hung loosely from his mouth as he watched Sasuke all but outright threaten his sensei. Raidou was blatantly staring at them in disbelief.

"No, I know what I'm doing. But I don't think you do." Kakashi said turning away from them.

Kakashi spotted Sakura's pink hair bob in and out of the crowd. She saw him and waved.

"Kakashi! You can't be the first! We won't let you." Sasuke practically hissed at his back. Kakashi turned his head to look at them. His eye went a little wide as what Sasuke said sunk in.

He'd seen Sakura hanging around plenty of boys and men but she was usually accompanied by Naruto and Sasuke. They quickly scared of any real interested nin before they could get far. But Sakura was the same. Whenever a female came within her range when she was around either of them she'd immediately bristle and a look would send the intruder skulking away.

Kakashi turned back and watched her struggling through the crowd slowly. An almost laughing smile was on her face. She was wearing his shirt again.

He turned back and walked the few paces separating him and his two male students. Everything about his posture was threatening, from the set of his shoulders to the way his hands were held at his sides.

Both Sasuke and Naruto took a step back before they could stop themselves. Kakashi used his few inches of height he still had on them to lean over menacingly. Naruto actually braced his arms like he was about to be in a fight. Sasuke kept his arms crossed but it was with a great amount of willpower.

"Sakura is a woman now. What she chooses to do is completely up to her. You left her behind first, but now she's left you behind. There's nothing you can do but try to catch up. " Kakashi straightened and looked down at both of them. "You won't be fast enough."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open in shock. Sasuke was shaking with anger as Kakashi's words raced through his brain.

'_You can't beat me.' _They had both heard Kakashi's message clearly, even if those weren't his exact words.

"We'll see who the better _man_ is Kakashi." Sasuke spit out. Kakashi raised his eyebrow in a condescending matter. Sasuke's fists tightened at his sides but Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly.

Sakura was getting closer and she waved again as she saw the boys standing in front of Kakashi. They didn't seem to see her as they jumped up and back at the same time; taking off across the rooftops.

Kakashi felt a horrible sensation of ice hardening his insides as he watched his male students take off. His eye darted back and forth as he thought quickly. A sigh escaped his covered lip as the realization of what he'd just done hit him.

"Hey!" Sakura said a little put out. She stopped at Kakashi's side and looked at the rooftops. "Where'd they go off to in such a rush?"

Kakashi turned to look down at her. She was frowning but as she turned to look up at him a huge smile spread across her face. But in there was another look and it made the ice in his body melt and he just shrugged at her.

"Going to train some more probably." He said but turned to look back at the rooftop as well.

"I told them we were meeting tonight! They need other hobbies." She sounded like she half meant it.

Her talk with them the night before had calmed her fears a little but she ignored the fact that they had been talking to Kakashi and then left abruptly.

_Sasuke said everything would be okay. Naruto told me he loved me like he usually does. Things will probably be weird but…nothing I think we can't handle._

She looked over at Raidou and Genma who were still standing only a few feet away.

"Are you feeling okay Genma?" She asked seriously.

His mouth was actually hanging open and his senbon was clutched in his hand. He was staring at Kakashi like he'd never seen the man before. Kakashi looked back him with a completely calm face. Raidou looked between them before shoving his elbow into Genma's side.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine…" But he didn't put the senbon back in his mouth and he continued to stare at Kakashi.

"Want to go to lunch?" Kakashi said, drawing Sakura's attention away from Genma. She smiled and wrapped her arm into the crook of his.

"Yes. Do you guys want to come with us?" She asked Genma and Raidou. Even though she wanted to be alone with Kakashi she was worried about the way Genma was acting. Maybe he was hurt worse than she thought.

"We'd love to Sakura-san. Thank you." Raidou said glancing at his still bewildered friend. "But I have to talk with Genma first. You guys walk ahead." With that he grabbed Genma by the arm and hauled him off a little bit as Kakashi walked away, hands in his pockets, and Sakura on his arm.

"Where do you want go?" She asked him.

"Hmmm…"

"Some place with a dark booth? Maybe then you'll eat something…" Her voice was lost to the crowd as they got further away.

"Holy fucking shit. Did Hatake just threaten his own students?" Genma asked while shoving the senbon back into his mouth. From the swearing and speed of his sentence Raidou guessed he was recovering from the shock quickly now.

"Yep. Kind of. As close as I've heard him come to threatening someone anyways." Raidou said starting to follow the form of his grey haired friend through the crowd.

"He just threatened his _own_ students. The Uchiha and that Kyuubi brat."

"Yes."

"It's almost sad. They don't really stand a chance."

"Nope."

"He is stupid though, right?"

"Mmm-hm."

They didn't talk for a few minutes as they both watched Sakura smiling and laughing. Kakashi smiled and looked down at her. His hand came up and stroked a piece of hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"What should we do?" Genma asked watching Kakashi's display. Radiou cocked his head to the side as he watched his long time friend and Sakura interact.

"I think you should stop hitting on Sakura. Hatake might castrate you in your sleep if he ever found out you were actually serious." Genma snorted and punched Raidou in the side. Raidou grimaced retaliated by putting Genma in a headlock against his waist.

Sakura turned back to watch them wrestle a little before motioning them forward with a wave of her hand. They disengaged and caught up, still at a walk and considered her carefully. Both thought she was beautiful and hoped Kakashi knew what he was doing.

"What?" She said laughing at them.

"Just hungry." Genma said.

"Boys, all you ever think about are your stomachs." But she just laughed at the faces they made and pushed all three of them ahead of her as she picked the closest restaurant.

* * *

Your Nushi 


	6. The Kuchijuke

Updated: 10/5/05 Which means there's a lot of new stuff. So read it again if you were confused before and even if you weren't you'll missing out on new stuff if you don't read it again. Language and adultish situations ahead. This one has a little of everything, Kakasaku, Sasusaku, Narusaku. Yep, insanity has been let loose.

Note: Flashbacks are in _italics_ and sectioned off appropriately.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Naruto belongs to some bastard(s) who won't make a spin off of with just the older jounin. Okay I don't mean that, whats-his-face isn't a bastard. (mumbles) bastard...

* * *

The Kuchijuke

* * *

A strong wind blew over the rooftops as Sakura made her way to the usual clearing where her team held their training sessions. For once she wondered if she'd be the last one to arrive. A smile played across her lips as she pictured Naruto yelling at her and telling her she was late. It made her laugh a little as she skipped across a clothes line. 

But it wasn't as funny as her experience eating with the three older jounin earlier that day. She bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud as she passed some other nins crossing the roofs. Shifting the bag across her shoulder she just shook her head and gave into laughter.

* * *

_Sakura ignored the waitress as she made her way to the darkest corner booth in the restaurant. Kakashi immediately took a seat in the shadows along side Sakura while Genma and Raidou sat down somewhat across from them. _

_The waitress trying to take Kakashi by the arm to lead him to a table had immediately pissed Sakura off. She also didn't like her hair-do. _

"_Are you sure you wouldn't like something by the window? This lamp is broken…" The waitress asked while twirling a bit of her plain brown hair. _

"_No. This is perfect." Sakura cut her off quickly much to the amusement of Genma. Kakashi just put his hands behind his head and leaned back even further seemingly disinterested in the two women glaring at each other. _

"_Alright, what can I get you guys then?" When the waitress said this she left out Sakura in her gaze and flashed brilliantly white teeth at first Raidou then Genma and finally Kakashi. Sakura practically smashed herself into Kakashi's side as the waitress gave him another appraising look. _

"I_-would like raspberry iced tea." Sakura said immediately. The waitress didn't even turn her attention away from Genma's flirtatious grin. _

_The rest of their ordering went smoothly after that. But much to Sakura's disappointment Kakashi didn't order anything except a drink which he had yet to take a sip of. _

Damn! I thought he would take off his mask to eat maybe. Bastard…Oh wait, maybe he's going to take a drink, nope just stretching.

_When they finally got their food, Sakura was served last, the three men were having a conversation about some long ago mission. The things they did along the way and back made Sakura's jaw drop. _

"_You took practically a week off, just to visit some village?" Sakura asked amazed. _

"_Hey, we were still on the mission. So really we were doing some research…it was Anbu. We didn't have a specific time table for this you know." Genma said giving her his full attention. _

_Sakura just rolled her eyes; she couldn't really picture a young Kakashi goofing off that much with Genma or Raidou for that matter. She declined to ask exactly what they did with their stolen time and concentrated on her meal. _

I can't believe Genma's nerve…

_They had almost finished eating and Genma was now adamantly trying to pin her down for a date. She thought she was declining him skillfully but when he told her to come out drinking with them it was harder to say no. One, she was interested in that since Kakashi would be there and two, it was hard to say no to Genma. _

_On the other hand Kakashi was giving Genma weirder and weirder looks. She wondered if the constant flirting was finally bothering him. _

"_Shiranui, quit trying to touch Sakura's leg with your foot." Kakashi said calmly as he leaned his arms on the table. _

_Raidou raised his eyebrow at Genma at exactly the same time Sakura did. _

"_Oi, how did you know?" Genma asked already grinning. _

"_Because you keep touching my leg instead." Kakashi said. _

_Raidou knocked over his glass of water and Sakura almost inhaled a huge glob of rice she was shoving into her mouth. _

"_How do you know I wasn't trying to get _your_ attention Hatake?" Genma asked sweetly leaning towards Kakashi. _

_Sakura thought she was going to die as she slapped her hand over her mouth to stop rice from flying everywhere as she laughed and coughed. _

"_Hmm…" Kakashi rolled his eyes up in thought. "Well I have to train my group later…We might have enough time. I don't want Raidou to feel left out either." He said with what looked like a straight face to Sakura. _

"_Trust me. I won't feel left out." Raidou mopped up his spilled water while glaring at Kakashi and Genma. _

"_You're impossible to tease Hatake." Genma said disgustedly as he sat back. _

_Kakashi just shrugged while slipping his mask down to his chin and stealing some food off Sakura's plate. Sakura's mouth was hanging open as she watched Kakashi shove some food into his mouth with his fingers. _

Oh my god he's eating. OH MY GOD! He just propositioned Genma!

_Sakura just stared at him dumbfounded as he wiped his hand with his napkin and slipped the mask back over his face. _

"_Now you know why Kakashi's always late Sakura-chan. He just can't say no to me." Genma said; his usual grin returning to his face. _

"_Ah huh. Well that would explain a lot. I mean, you guys do hang out quite a bit…" Sakura said with mock seriousness .

* * *

_

She had to take a rest at the line of trees to catch her breath, unsuccessfully trying to control her laughter at the same time. When she caught her breath she continued on her way.

Sailing through the trees she made it to the field where Naruto and Sasuke were standing quite close together.

"I reeeeally don't think this is a good idea Sasuke."

"Shut up, I didn't mean now, today. Later, when I figure out how this will work best. It's unlikely we'll be able to-"

"Hey! Why so serious? Glad I'm not the last to show up." Sakura said stopping near them and plopping her huge bag down on the ground.

"Sakura-chaaan! What took you so long? We've already been here for an hour and a half! Where've you been?" Sasuke jabbed his elbow into Naruto's side while giving him a warning glare.

_Urg! Don't give him that look Sasuke! I wasn't with Kakashi! Damnit, they're still acting funny. This is going to suck…_

Sakura's earlier hopes of everything being fine and dandy were quickly giving away to harsh reality.

"I was busy at the hospital Naruto. Not everyone can heal life threatening wounds in a day like someone blonde and annoying I know."

"Aaaaa, Sakura-chan, you're so cruel…" He was grinning again as he gave Sasuke a 'Haha see? I was right you were wrong!' look.

Kakashi chose that moment to show up next to them completing their little circle. No one accused him of being late and he didn't try to give a stupid excuse.

_Going to suck… _

Sakura was the only one to say hi. The boys wouldn't look him in the eye. Sakura thought she was going to have trouble breathing soon if she didn't get away from the tension they were all exuding. Sakura sighed and picked up her bag.

"I'm going to go do some kunai training…" She pulled out one of the disk shaped targets and waited for some kind of response from either Naruto or Sasuke. Neither would look at her as she sighed one last time before heading towards the nearest tree line.

As Sakura reached the tree line both Sasuke and Naruto stared straight at Kakashi. He didn't seem to be affected by the tension and merely stared back.

"It's hard to win a woman over when all you do is ignore her." With that said Kakashi turned and was at Sakura's side in a moment taking some of the targets from her.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as she turned to smile at him and say thank you. They made it to her side in record time and each grabbed half of what was left in the bag.

"We'll help you too." Sasuke said as he took the few targets she had from her hands.

"Um, okay…Thanks." Sakura never felt like putting her fist through a tree as strongly as in that moment. The fact that she could actually do it satisfied her enough that she resisted the urge.

Kakashi left with his few targets and put them in interesting places in the trees, behind boulders and on the ground. Sasuke put them all in plain view without any obstacles around them. Naruto was just haphazardly putting them everywhere.

Sakura shook her head in annoyance. She would definitely not be able to hit a fifth of Kakashi's targets but at least they were more interesting than the boys. Sasuke's were all hung in plain view and it pissed her off to think that maybe he thought she needed such easy practice. While some of Naruto's had already fallen off their branches and trunks to be lost in the brush.

Sweat beaded on Sakura's brow as she fetched her kunai from the surrounding targets. It was starting to get dark and so far things hadn't gotten any worse. But Sakura continued to plead to no one in general in her mind anyways.

_Please, just a little longer! Just don't draw attention to anything. Things are going well…things are just fine…no ones talking…Sasuke and Naruto are beating the crap out of each other as usual…everything's fine…_

Sakura kept up her mental mantra as she tried and failed yet again to hit one of Kakashi's targets where it was hidden behind a tree trunk from her position. Grumbling she tried to hit one kunai in the air with another to make it change direction. It hit a target, but one about a 4 yards away.

"Here Sakura-chan, this is how I do it." Naruto and Sasuke took a break to come and watch her. But Naruto couldn't seem to resist and grabbed a few kunai from her.

He tried a similar technique and missed as well. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him. Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked a little confused. He tried again and this time the kunai stuck right at the edge of the target.

Sakura tried to mimic his technique only to get about the same accuracy as him.

"Don't teach her such a clumsy move baka." Sasuke said while swiping a few kunai from Sakura. "Here do it like this." His movements were so fast she completely missed what he did because she hadn't realized that she needed to watch him. Although when she hopped a branch over she saw Sasuke's kunai sticking straight out from the middle.

"Ermm…" Sakura just looked at him. Sasuke did it again but a little slower and was somehow still able to knock his first kunai out of the way. He acted like Sakura was slow and it earned him a glare. Sasuke quickly handed the kunai back to her.

Kakashi, who had looked deeply asleep a few minutes before in a branch a few trees away and above them, was watching the little display. Sakura tried a few more times with limited success before Kakashi came down to them and stood behind her.

Without a word he took her wrists in his hands. She had a kunai ready in each hand as he started to move her.

_This sucks…really really bad. He smells good…no, concentrate! _

Sakura squirmed inwardly and dared not look at Sasuke or Naruto. When Kakashi yelled to let go of the kunai as he swung her arms she did. A satisfying plunk was heard and she leapt away to get a good look. The kunai was stuck next to Sasuke's. She went back to her original branch to try it for herself.

She performed the exact same movements and this time she heard the ping of two kunai clashing. Her kunai had displaced Sasuke's. Sakura turned with a smile on her face towards the other three who had moved to a near by branch to give her room.

Kakashi had his arms crossed; his exposed eye was looking to the side at both Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's heart dropped as she looked between them.

"I think that's enough training for today…" Naruto and Sasuke were gone before Kakashi could tell them their next session.

He looked back to Sakura but she avoided his gaze as she quickly retrieved every visible kunai and target; shoving them hurriedly into her bag. Kakashi jumped down to the ground beside her as she picked up the last kunai.

"I have to go back to the hospital." She said without looking at him and disappeared.

Kakashi hesitated for a second. He held onto a kunai he found before putting into his pouch along with his other ones. He had two of her kunais to give back now. He only waited a moment longer before disappearing as well.

* * *

Ino had a firm grip on Sakura's arm as she pulled the struggling pink haired kunoichi out of the hospital.

"No refusing! It's been more than a week since I've seen you! You're acting so weird lately…" Ino said yanking Sakura next to her side. "We are going out drinking! Besides Asuma-sensei said he'd buy me a drink."

"Only because he wants to watch your intake. Remember last time…"

"Oh shut up! We had fun didn't we? Why are you acting so weird anyways?" Her friend asked with a concerned look.

_Oh it's only the little matter of my two best friends at their sensei's throat…_

"I've been skipping training to practice with Tsunade-sama and do some more rounds instead. If Kakashi-sensei sees me out drinking…"

"It's nine o'clock! Like he'd expect you to be still be there. Besides I'm sure he's not going to drag you off as soon as he sees you to do some training..." Ino lead them through a series of streets and alleys before coming down the one where none of the shops seemed to have names.

_I wish he would drag me off, I haven't seen him in days…_

As they neared the lit doorway of the bar Sakura had to spill a little bit of what she was feeling and what had happened to her over the past week.

"Ino, um, can I ask you to do something for me?" Her tone made Ino turn and stop.

"Like…?"

"If for some strange-"

_And horrible… _

"-reason you see Naruto and/or Sasuke, could you tell me so that I can hide?" Sakura bit her lip at the look on Ino's face.

"What?"

"I just, you know…don't really want to talk to them right now is all. They're acting kinda funny and uuh…" She trailed off not really knowing how much to say about the topic.

Their first training session after having seen Sakura and Kakashi hadn't been all that bad in Sakura's opinion. Although extremely uncomfortable, she hadn't expected it to escalate so quickly.

Their next training session a day later had not been pleasant. Naruto practically forced Kakashi into a match. Sakura's punch to Naruto's face practically slammed him through the ground but had quickly stopped any further thoughts of challenges against Kakashi.

But it also clearly marked her standing on the matter. And neither the boys nor Kakashi seemed happy with her after that. Sasuke hauled Naruto to his feet before disappearing, not wanting to be under Sakura's glare, or fist for that matter.

Kakashi hadn't said a word about it, just looked at her for a long moment before disappearing as well. Thinking about it all made Sakura squirm inside. She regretted hitting Naruto in true anger but hated the fact that she felt the need to protect Kakashi.

_Which is ridiculous, like Naruto would have been able to lay a finger on him…_

Still, she had stopped a fight that she was sure wouldn't have been pretty. But it hadn't really helped anything either. But she didn't think throwing herself in front of Kakashi would work more than a few times. If that.

Sakura drew her thoughts away from the previous day's events to find Ino contemplating her.

"I have to ask again…What? Usually you guys are always together when they're home." Ino was looking at her quizzically now.

_Crap I'm gonna spill it all, I know it. Better keep at least the fighting thing to myself though…here we go. Er, and the whole wanting to be with my Sensei thing as well…_

"Well okay. Naruto kissed me. And I mean _really_ kissed me, like, tongue halfway down my throat…" Ino screwed up her face in a look of disgust. Sakura ignored this and plowed ahead. "Then Sasuke offered to um…_be_ with me." Sakura raised her eyebrow at 'be' so that Ino would get her meaning.

Ino blink a few times before squealing loud enough to make Sakura want to slap her.

"Holy shit! Sakura! I'm so happy! Now tell me all the dirty little details. No wonder I haven't seen you for a while…"

From the horrified look on Sakura's face Ino got the impression she didn't take him up on his offer.

"You refused Uchiha Sasuke's bed. What the fuck were thinking? Sakura how many times have you asked him-"

"Ino! You're not getting it. I don't want him, either of them! I'm not interested anymore. So-" She continued quickly as Ino opened her mouth again. "-if you see them. Just tell me and I'll run away like the big coward I am. Okay?"

"Yeah, like the big-stupid-girl-who-refused-The-Uchiha's-bed-insane-coward-"

"INO!"

"Fine! I'll tell you. But you owe me a drink now." Ino said smiling and giving Sakura a reassuring hug.

Sakura sighed with the relief of telling another person and that her friend was helping her.

"But you also have to tell me your secret for getting him to ask you into his bed…" Sakura shoved Ino away and marched into the bar.

* * *

_Sakura walked back toward her apartment at a crawl. She walked the streets like a civilian and cursed Tsunade for keeping her at the hospital so late. At the same time she blessed and thanked her profusely in her head because she refused to see her team mates or go to training with them._

_Not that it had been a problem seeing as no one had come to find her. Not that she could blame them either. Sakura thought she'd truly fucked things up this time and still couldn't see a way to make it better or at least stop what had been happening. If for only a moment so that she could catch her circling thoughts and tie them down._

_Sighing she turned down another street and groaned as she realized there was still at least a block between herself and her bed._

Big, warm, soft, bed…Maybe I should use just a little chakra to clear the distance faster…

_She almost missed the presence coming behind as she contemplated draining herself further just to get to her bed a few seconds sooner._

_She turned to find Naruto hopping down from a roof looking extremely well without a mark on his face from her punch not a few days previous._

Bastard…At least he came to see me…I should probably apologize. For what? He shouldn't be doing this anyways. Why can't they just leave us alone?

_The 'us' made Sakura completely stop thinking. An awful feeling crept over her body as she realized it had come to that. Them and us. Two different groups in opposition._

"_Sakura-chan, can we talk for a second? If you're up to it…" Naruto trailed off as he reached her. She just nodded and continued to walk toward her apartment. _

_Naruto was unnaturally quiet and still, even though he was moving. None of his movements had their usual extravagant gestures to convey his hyper personality._

"_Sorry I punched you so hard Naruto, it probably wasn't necessary…" Sakura began wondering how she could either make him leave as quickly as possible or tell him to knock off whatever he and Sasuke thought they were up to. _

"_Yeah, you did hit me really hard. I think you cracked my cheekbone but…" Then he hesitated as they stopped at the stairs leading to her apartment. _

_She turned to him waiting for him to continue. His facial expression was extremely strange as he looked down at her. It made her frown slightly; for once she couldn't tell exactly what was on his mind._

_Then her eyes opened wide in shock as he grabbed her behind the back and yanked her forward until their bodies bumped._

"_Naruto what the hell do you-" His mouth on hers stopped any question or threat that might have been issued._

_She shoved her hands against his chest as his tongue slipped into her surprised mouth. She gave a squeak as he almost growled into her mouth. Then a very strange sensation ran up and down the front of her body. It was worse where her palms lay flat against his chest. _

_She could feel is chakra almost dripping off him as he tried to engage her tongue. It would have been an interesting sensation to dwell upon if the circumstances had been different._

_His arms stayed around her shoulders and low back but he didn't try to touch her in any other way. He just gripped her as his head and mouth forced her neck to bend back._

_As she squeezed her eyes shut he let his tongue work at her mouth. This lasted a few moments before she finally gathered enough of her wits to push back with equal force to kiss him. This seemed to surprise him because his incredible gripped loosened. Sakura took the chance to draw her mouth back and at least push her upper body away from him._

"_Naruto…" She said shakily not believing what he was doing. "You should let go of me now." This was hardly said in a firm voice but as she stared him in the eyes he looked away._

"_Sakura please…"_

"_No! Naruto, it's just… no." The last part was said with a sad sigh as he released her. He stared at her as she panted a little with fear, excitement, and anxiety but still with the sadness. Then he turned and left without another word._

_Her encounter with Sasuke two days later had been even worse. She had definitely been avoiding all of them with extreme concentration after the incident with Naruto but she wasn't impossible to track down either. If anyone really wanted to find her they could either wait outside her apartment or the hospital and have a pretty good chance of at least catching sight of her. _

"_Sakura." Sakura spun around her heart hammering in her chest at being snuck up on._

"_Sasuke!" He stood almost directly behind her looking more dark and broody than normal. She noticed a sizable bruise forming on his bare forearm but failed to question him outright. _

I wonder what he wants. I wonder if he got that bruise during training…usually Naruto isn't able to hurt him that much. They try not to hurt each other if I'm not around as well. I can tell he has bruises in other places by the way he's holding his body. His breathing his funny too…

_It wasn't yet sun down, but still, Sakura hadn't used that much chakra today at the hospital and she didn't like the fact that he felt the need to sneak up on her like that. _

"_I have to talk to you." Everyone seemed to want to have a word with her lately. "But not here. Come with me for a while. That is, if you're leaving the hospital now." He fixed her with his dark gaze and she felt something crawl over her skin again._

_But she couldn't think of a reason to tell him to get lost. He hadn't done anything outright in front of her like Naruto had. Plus he was hurt and she hated seeing any of them in pain, so she followed behind him as he turned without waiting for an answer._

_They walked for a few minutes before Sasuke started to lead them across the roof tops towards the direction of the Uchiha household. _

_Sakura failed to notice this since she couldn't help but gage his injuries from his awkward and lurching jumps. _

_When they did reach his street and landed in front of the wall that marked his household she stopped._

"_Sasuke, what do you want?" She kept her voice flat because she didn't know what to do anymore._

"_I have wounds. I was wondering if you'd look at them."_

"_I could have looked at them in the hospital, we were right there…"_

"_I know. I don't like I tin there, you know that. I have supplies inside. I just wanted you to look. You never had to heal me in the hospital before-" He said this as if she couldn't perform her skill for some reason now._

"_Fine. Inside." She walked past him into the yard and then waited for him to lead her through the front door and entry way._

_They made their way down the hall and into the kitchen where Sasuke took a seat at the table; hardly giving away that it was uncomfortable to bend in that way. He quickly stripped off his shirt and waited for her to come closer._

_Her breath caught in her throat. His chest and back were heavily bruised and it looked like he might have received a cracked rib or two along his sides. _

_She knelt down on the floor to rest on her knees while she pressed her hands to his side. His eyes closed reflexively as she mended his rib and eased the pain in his healing tissues. _

_She sought out the last rib by leaning over to his right side. As the bone slid back to it's normal shape and position he grabbed her by the upper arms and hauled her into his lap._

Not good!

_She held her body stiff and immobile as he tried to seat her across his lap. She didn't comply but glared him full in the face._

"_Feeling better now?" It came out more hiss-like than anything. His face didn't show any emotion as he nodded in affirmation._

_She waited for him to say something as her thigh and hip were painfully pressed up against his knees._

"_Come to bed with me Sakura." She blinked slowly as her body seemed to relax against her will. Taking this as a good sign Sasuke yanked her again. Bringing her legs over his so she straddled his thighs on the chair. _

_Sasuke was offering to be with her. It didn't, in the least, sound like a forever together, but this was the boy she'd been in love with for most of her young adulthood. It was shocking, almost appealing and frightening._

_When she didn't refuse or make any move to raise a hand against him he pushed her more._

"_Sakura, you want this, experience it with me. I will make it pleasurable for you, something that most women don't get a chance at. I can do this, you know I can…"He searched her eyes for rejection. _

_She was frowning but again she didn't refuse him so he kept going. His sharingan bleeding his eyes to red began to swirl as he stared at her. Her heart leapt into her throat because she knew what was coming. She'd only experienced it briefly once before but the expectation of it was killing her will._

_Then an enormous feeling began to swirl like the sharingan was but in her stomach and then reached lower. _

_She felt the pull of his eyes, but she felt another pull as well. Another sharingan looked into her eyes and then closed in a half moon as he smiled. _

_Jerking herself away from him she stood and then let her arm fly swiftly into his healing side. A crack resounded through his kitchen as he curled up around himself. But he made no move to block or retaliate._

"_Sasuke, I told you the last time…don't ever use that on me again without my permission." His jaw clenched as he straightened up. _

"_Sakura…I was wrong in rejecting you for so long. Don't be with-"_

"_Enough!"

* * *

_

Kakashi hadn't turned up at the bar yet. But both Ino and Sakura had found seats with Raidou, Genma, and Asuma.

"Sakuraaaaa, can you get me that drink now?" Ino said leaning into her.

"Ino, the drink I owed you was the first one you had. And it was only a half an hour ago!" Ino pouted but Sakura wasn't going to give in. "No! Plus you're not doing your job very well…"

It was true. Ino had been deliberately hitting on Genma the whole time while Asuma glared at Genma warningly.

"He's here! Where?" Ino stood up and looked around quickly for Sasuke.

"NO! Just forget about it." Sakura hauled her back down into her seat.

"Who are you on the look out for Ino-chan?" Genma asked noticing Sakura's urgency.

"Oh, um, none of your business." Ino said but gave her full attention back to him. Sakura gave herself a mental slap to the head.

"Will you tell me if I buy you drinks for the rest of the night?" Genma said eagerly.

"I'm watching out for Sasuke and Naruto because Sakura doesn't want to see them." Ino breathed out in an excited rush. Sakura laid her face in her hands before both Genma and Raidou gave each other a look.

"What for?" Asuma asked.

"Well they've both been making moves on her and she's been turning them down. Can you believe it? She turned down Sasuke's bed! What will power, I'm actually quite impressed…You know I heard he does this thing with his sharinga-"

An ominous crack was heard as Sakura's fist clenched on the table. Ino gulped and looked at her friend.

"But, free drinks Sakura…" Another crack as she put her other fist on the table top. "I'm going to the bathroom." Ino said standing up hurriedly once more.

"I can just follow you in there." Sakura said quietly. She was contemplating on how much of a scene she would make if she took Ino outside and beat the crap out of her.

"I'm going to the boy's bathroom." She left quickly without looking back. No one said anything.

"Look, uh, Hatake is here." Asuma said trying to break the complete silence at the table.

Sakura turned her humiliated face towards the back of the bar. He must have come in through the alleyway since she hadn't seen him come in through the front. He caught her eye but had to stop as another nin pulled him over to chat.

"I'm leaving."

Kakashi turned back in time to see her getting up from the table and heading out the door. He thought about following her but decided to see what was happening first.

"Yo." He said in greeting. Neither Genma nor Raidou looked at him. Instead they gave each other another glance. "What?" When neither of them offered an explanation of Sakura's quick absence he turned to Asuma. "Tell me."

"Ino was at it again. She let slip that your other two students have been coming on to Sakura a lot or something…" But he trailed off at the look on Genma's face.

"What else?" This time he directed his question only at Genma. He knew Genma and Raidou were aware of the situation he was in.

"Not much, Sakura just threatened Ino and then when she saw you come in she said she was leaving. She wasn't really that upset or anything, just embarrassed." Genma said evenly.

"Actually Ino's exact words were 'She turned down Sasuke's bed'." Raidou added helpfully.

"And you always accuse me of saying stupid things…" Genma mumbled.

* * *

Sakura was hopping quickly across a rooftop two blocks away before Kakashi caught up with her.

"Sakura wait." She didn't. "Stop." She didn't do that either. "I said stop." He cut in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What?" She said staring up at him. It was hard to ignore him when he was touching her and standing close enough for her to smell him.

"I told you to wait for me." She clenched her jaw but refused to say anything on the basis that it wasn't a question. "Are you all right?" He said taking that half step closer so their bodies almost touched.

_Damn him, now I have to answer, just don't touch him too much, maybe take a step back…yeah that's a good idea. _

Her hands came up on their own and gripped his forearms. She swore at herself in her head.

"I'm fine. Ino's just being her stupid drunk self…" She didn't look at his face but stared at his vest and shirt instead. It didn't really help her think.

"I heard. Sasuke and Naruto are trying to get you to go out with them?" She blinked in surprise that he would actually ask. Before he didn't seem to care who was coming on to her.

"Not exactly, Sasuke asked me to come to his bed-" His hands gripped her shoulders. "-but I didn't! Ow." He loosened his grip. "Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle. He's persistent but…" She trailed off regretting saying anything and wishing she had just kept this all bottled up like she usually did.

Kakashi let his hands drop from her shoulders as he turned his head a little to right like he was thinking. He seemed to make up his mind as he turned away from whatever had been holding his attention.

"I want to kiss you." He said pulling his mask down to his chin.

"What! Right now? Here?" He gave a quick nod and grabbed the back of her neck. Pulling her up a little to meet him as he pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura thought her head might explode but as her clenched fists un-tightened and his soft lips grazed over hers she couldn't help but give in. Although it wasn't a hard choice since it was what she'd been wanting.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It made her moan and grab the front of his vest while opening her mouth. His tongue met hers quickly and teased it into his own mouth. Her legs felt weak as he sucked on her tongue. He wrapped his other arm across her low back to keep her standing.

He tasted wonderful. She'd never experienced that kissing anyone else. Not even Sasuke who she had thought tasted pretty good with sake strong in his mouth when they had kissed when she was younger.

She had the urge to gulp him down as his tongue pushed hers roughly back into her own mouth. Her body was screaming at her for one thing while her mind screamed for her stop and think about what was happening.

She broke the kiss and pushed him back. His face was well illuminated by the street lamps and she so desperately wanted to see what she was kissing. His face was smooth and without any scarring below his mask line that she could see. His jaw line was just strong enough to be masculine while his lips were just full enough without looking feminine.

Sakura thought he could quite possibly be the best looking man she had ever seen. It hadn't exactly hit her when she had seen him in the restaurant, maybe because he had been shoving food into his face.

His hands fell back to his sides as he waited for her to say something. Sakura wasn't sure what to do.

_WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM STOP? Ask him to come home with you! NO! That would be a bad idea…or maybe a really good one. _

"I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow to release a patient." It was the truth but she hadn't meant to say exactly that.

"Alright. Kiss goodnight then?" The way his mouth moved as he talked fascinated her to no end. She wanted to kiss him while he talked to her.

"Yes. But just a small one." She pressed her palms to his cheeks as she stepped back into him. Their lips met chastely but then opened quickly.

Kakashi pulled back a little as she pulled down his mask further to get a look at his upper neck.

"This isn't really a quick kiss…" She made him grunt as she bit his bottom lip before soothing it with a quick swipe of her tongue. He pulled up her shirt a little as he pressed his fingers into the soft skin of her waist.

This brought a noise from her mouth that made him grip her tighter and work their tongues harder. This time he pushed her back and yanked his head up to stop the kiss.

"You should get some sleep if you have to wake up early." His breathing was hard and he gulped.

_You mean _try_ to get some sleep…_

Sakura just nodded and took another step away from him. Kakashi dragged his mask back into place and ran his hand through his hair.

" 'Night Kakashi."

"Goodnight Sakura." She turned and left with a huge smile spread across her face.

He gulped again as he lingered on the sweet taste of her mouth and the drink she'd had earlier. He waited a minute, checking to see if whoever else had been near by was still there. They weren't so he left before the urge to go after her overwhelmed him.

* * *

Updated: 10/5/05 Because I've gotten a few e-mails and at least one review of people saying they don't understand what the hell is going on. See LJ link on my bio for more info.

Also I think I should rename this LONGEST F'ING CHAPTER EVER. With that said…please review and let me know if this is better.

Your Nushi


	7. Choice

Things are coming along quickly now…

Disclaimer: (cough) Belongs to whats-his-face. (cough) Damn cold…

* * *

Choice, Chapter 7

* * *

_Kakashi walked along a street in his usual slow manner waiting for whoever was following him to make their presence known. He had a pretty good idea who it was but he wasn't sure what he planned to do about it yet._

_After their last training session he didn't try to go near any of his students except for Sakura. Although he realized she was trying to avoid him. It was easy enough to find her but he'd given her some space when he caught her sneaking out of one of the hospitals third floor windows. _

_Drawing his thoughts away from her he stopped as someone landed quietly behind him._

"_Kakashi." The man turned slowly around, hands still in his pockets. Sasuke was only a few feet away. _

"_You should have just attacked me. Then we could've just gotten this over with." His seemingly bored expression and calm words infuriated Sasuke to no end. But he wouldn't let any of that through to show on his face._

"_Don't be so eager to loose." Sasuke smirked. Kakashi's eye narrowed a little but he didn't make any move to ready himself. "Sakura isn't here to protect you now. Maybe you should just give up." This did get a reaction. Kakashi glared at him and his shoulders tensed. _

"_Oh? Maybe you are worried? If you are, then stop pursuing Sakura." Kakashi sighed in frustration. Sasuke's childish teasing wasn't making this easier for him to think through._

"_Sasuke, this isn't a game for her-" Kakashi ripped his hands from his pockets a second too late as Sasuke's heel collided with his side._

_A wet crunch was felt as Kakashi gripped Sasuke's leg to throw him away into the empty street. His hand slapped back to his side in surprise. His rib was broken. Resisting the urge to squeeze his eye shut in pain he turned to meet Sasuke's next attack._

_Hardly believing that Sasuke would actually attack him in a street, barely darkening with evening yet, Kakashi tried to find a way to finish this as quickly as possible. Making no attempt to escape Kakashi let Sasuke close the distance as another kick flew toward his already injured side. He caught it only to feel blows land on his other side and shoulder. _

_Their flurry of movements lasted only a few moments before Kakashi pinned Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke raged inside as he realized he no idea how Kakashi had gotten him there. A swift blow to his side stopped further thoughts. _

_He coughed in pain once before another blow crashed into his other side. Doubling up in pain he wrapped his arms around his sides as pain flared through his body. He wasn't sure, but he could definitely feel at least two ribs broken. _

_Then Kakashi's fist came down a third time onto one of his already broken ribs. Sasuke gave a short scream before clamping his mouth shut._

"_Maybe I wasn't the one Sakura was trying to protect." Kakashi disappeared before Sasuke could get up to resume his attack._

_Shifting slowly to his feet he stretched his upper body painfully. Broken ribs weren't a new experience and it wasn't impossible for him to fight in this condition but he was relieved Kakashi had left._

"_Bastard." He muttered and made his way painfully off._

_Kakashi stopped not many blocks away to lean against a building. Unzipping his vest he reached a hand up his shirt to feel along his chest and side. Swelling was already happening and he closed his eye trying to control the flood of emotions that raced through him as he clenched his jaw. _

_The fact that Sasuke was able to land a blow with that much force surprised him. He also didn't like the satisfaction he'd gained from breaking his own student's ribs. _

_Opening his eye quickly he looked around him in the growing evening. He'd have to be more careful, of Sasuke at least, since he seemed willing to sneak up on him inside of the village. _

_Stretching a little to gage the injury he decided to head back to his apartment and wrap his chest. _

* * *

Sakura woke extra early, jumping from her warm sheets to head quickly into her bathroom. The extremely cool air coming in through her window and sliding around her bare skin made her run the water a little hotter than normal. 

As she made her way to the kitchen she noticed the bracelet Naruto had given her sitting forgotten on her table. She smiled sadly as she ran it through her fingers before setting it back down.

After a couple cups of extremely dark coffee she headed quickly to hospital, using mostly alleyways and only crossing roofs with the utmost caution. She still didn't feel like seeing Naruto and definitely not Sasuke since she had probably broken his rib completely.

She made a few rounds around to patients, did a horribly large pile of paperwork that seemed to be waiting for her haughtily before making her way back to her apartment a little before noon.

When she got to her door she found a note pinned to it with a shruiken. She ripped it down and almost let herself crumple it up without reading its contents.

**Sakura-chan, meet us at the usual place. We want to talk to you. -Naruto & Sasuke**

She could tell it was Naruto's handwriting.

_Baka, he didn't tell me when. Suppose I should just head over there now, the note probably wasn't hanging here long seeing as he doesn't normally get up before now._

Not even entering her apartment she made her way to the clearing they used for training. Her every intention on settling this with them.

* * *

She arrived there quickly and found the clearing empty. Only a moment passed before Kakashi appeared a little ways away form her. Frowning she started to approach him. He looked over at her then his whole body tensed. 

Then Sakura tensed as well as she realized what they were up to. She ran towards Kakashi only to be stopped as Sasuke appeared beside her, grabbing her around the waist.

"Don't." She whispered to him as her green eyes met his red ones.

"Let her go Sasuke." Kakashi said as he walked towards them.

"Why?" Sakura asked turning around in Sasuke's arms as Naruto appeared by landing in front of Kakashi, stopping his progress.

"Why? I should be asking you that! Why him?" He said icily even has he hugged her body closer to his. "Naruto's been pining after you for years." Tears slipped down her face. "You've wanted to be with me since we were children. Now this."

She started to cry in earnest as his gaze flicked from one of her eyes to the other.

"Just pick one of us Sakura. We'll be happy with that. Do you want to be ostracized by the entire village? Do you want-"

"What I want is for you all to stop!" She shouted at him. "Sasuke, I understand why you had to leave for so long. I realize that killing Itachi is the only thing on your mind while you try to get stronger." She stroked his cheek to bring his eyes back to hers. "I also know that Naruto only wants to become this villages next Hokage. But when you both left we weren't a team of four anymore."

She couldn't see Kakashi or Naruto behind her and felt the hairs on her next stand up as silence blanketed the clearing.

"I didn't mean for this happen, Sasuke."

"So you're saying when we left that only Kakashi was left, he was your only choice?" It came out cold and harsh.

"No!" But her fury at his accusation was interrupted.

"You can't just decide one day that you love him Sakura."

"I didn't just decide that I loved him one day! I've always loved Kakashi." His look of disbelief spurred her on. "Just like I've always loved you and Naruto. But now it's different, it's changed since we were young. Just because I want to be with Kakashi doesn't take me away from you…either of you." He wouldn't meet her eyes

Sasuke released her from his grip as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. His gazed shifted quickly from her towards Kakashi.

"Don't." He said simply. But Kakashi was staring at Naruto; his hitai-ate pushed up on his forehead. Kakashi's sharingan spun slowly before Naruto collapsed at his feet. "Damn it Naruto..." Sasuke hissed as he pushed Sakura out of his way.

Naruto had watched Kakashi sadly as he listened to Sakura talk. When Kakashi had revealed his sharingan Naruto looked into it willingly. He didn't want to fight Kakashi and when a question flashed through his sensei's eyes he only nodded. Then he felt his world dissolve into the darkness of the sharingan.

"Sasuke, don't do this anymore. Sakura will still be here." Kakashi said over Naruto's body.

"But she'll be yours." Sasuke said taking a step forwards. Kakashi understood him a little better at that moment.

"Maybe so, but she never belonged to anyone in the first place. I regret that my actions have led to this. So tell me, tell me what I should to make this right." Kakashi stepped over Naruto's prone body towards his male student that was still standing

He realized that Sasuke felt he would loose Sakura, she'd become part of the family that had been previously lost. Being female and letting her be with another male was probably hard on him but Kakashi didn't feel that warranted what was happening.

"Don't talk like! You're not my father Kakashi. You're her teacher for god's sake!" He hissed but made no move against his sensei. Kakashi could see him weakening.

"I'm not Sakura's father either." Sasuke physically jerked at this. "But I haven't really been a teacher to any of you for almost a year."

"You're not good enough for her."

"Who is? A boy who's refused her love until recently? But only because he's acting like a selfish child." Kakashi words stung with their truth and Sasuke wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Enough Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to fight anymore. And I refuse to fight you because it proves nothing." Kakashi shook his head as he looked between his former students.

He hadn't realized it until that moment. None them had been his students for a long time. It was a matter of habit and comfort for them to come together. Sasuke was anbu and Naruto and Sakura were jounins now.

He glanced at the sleeping boy at his feet then back up to Sakura. She was crying silently as she watched them. Sasuke was also watching her; it looked unnatural but pain creased his eyes. Pushing his hitai-ate back in place he disappeared because he had nothing left to say to them. Anything he might say would just make everything worse.

Sakura blinked with surprise when he disappeared without another word. Naruto was breathing peacefully in the long grass and Sasuke watched her intently.

They gazed at each other for a long time. She hesitated as he watched her, but made her decision.

"I am sorry Sasuke. But I choose Kakashi." She left her two best friends in search of the man she had chosen.

* * *

Stopping to watch the sun go down Sakura took in her surroundings. She'd been searching for Kakashi since noon and had yet to even catch a glimpse of him. She wished she'd had some kind of summoning technique to search for him. 

She stretched a little and started to repeat her loop of possible places he might be and headed for the monument.

It was had already been dark out for quite a while when she past his apartment and noticed that his window was open.

_He's home…_

She hesitated for a moment then went around to his door and let herself in. He wasn't in his living room or kitchen. Heading to his bedroom she found him slipping out of his shirt facing the window.

Taking the chance to admire the way his muscles rippled smoothly she waited in the doorway for him to acknowledge her. When he continued to stand there and gaze out the window she came behind him to press herself against his bare back.

He didn't move so she pressed her lips between his shoulder blades and breathed in his rich scent. It made her shiver a little and he pulled away from her, turning around to look at her.

"Sakura, we can't do this." He searched her eyes as confusion crossed her face.

"What?"

"I…we shouldn't be doing this. I've messed this up and now-"

"Don't act like you're the only one involved Kakashi. I had as much a part in this as you did. More so even." She stopped his coming words as she pressed herself against his front.

Running her hands along his thighs up his hips to his chest she whispered to him, "Touch me Kakashi." His one visible he darted around his room as he held his hands in check.

Everywhere she touched him his skin seemed to burn. His breaths were coming quicker than he'd like and the look in her eyes was going to break him.

"Stop." She did. Relief and regret raged through his body as he pushed her away.

"What?" She asked incredulous. "I'm giving myself to you, after everything, after what we've done and your refusing me?" Her tone was soft but it cut through him.

"Yes." It came out calmly from his still covered face. The way he could be so emotionless almost drove Sakura into tears.

Embarrassment, anger, confusion and mind numbing sadness washed over her as she stared at him.

"I can't force myself on you Kakashi. But I chose you, and I won't have anyone else." The last part cracked as it came from her throat and she ran from his room and out of his apartment.

Kakashi listened as the door creaked on its hinges from her exit. Closing his eyes he cursed himself. The guilt at what had happened to the four of them pulsed through his body but the desire to go after her ripped him up inside.

* * *

Weeeeeeee! (cough) Ack! Lemony lemon lemon bars are coming up next. Mostly because I'm wrapping this up as fast as possible. So I better get a lot of reviews damnit! (cough) Only joking. 

Your Nushi (cough)


	8. Sated

Disclaimer: I wonder if Kishimoto-san knows that we all have dirty little fantasies about his characters? Oh well, he probably has them too, since he owns them and all. Hmmm, kinky.

If you want to be nice to me, you can leave reviews here instead of at Adult fan fiction. I hate the way it's set up there.

Erm, yes…here we go.

* * *

Kakashi watched the village from the top of the Hokages monument. He didn't expect to be able to see Sakura from this distance but he hoped that on the half chance she would be out he'd spot her impossible pink hair. 

His side and sharingan ached from use over the past three days of trying to find her. His first intention of catching her at home in bed was foiled when she refused to show up. He kept checking back but she never made it home to rest even at odd hours of the day. His next plan on catching her at the hospital also fell through since it seemed she'd asked the Hokage for some time off.

Other than those two places he didn't know where else to check. Before he'd ask Naruto or Sasuke but that seemed impossible at the moment. He also didn't want them to know he'd ended up loosing her as well.

Positioning his hitai-ate back into its normal position to give the sharingan a rest, he made his way to the middle of the village near the busiest section. It was almost noon and he figured she'd probably be eating on the go.

He paused every now and then looking into the streets before moving on. Dropping down into an area nin usually hung out to eat and relax he considered disguising himself incase she was hiding.

"Oi! Hatake! Lose something?" Genma waltzed over with Raidou ever present at his elbow.

"Lookin' a little rough there Hatake." Raidou commented lazily.

"Actually I did lose something. Maybe you've seen it." He said quickly. Hoping they'd have spotted her in the last few days.

"Hmmm, is it pink, cute, and able to punch a hole through a wall?" Genma asked teasingly.

"Yes. You've seen her around lately?" Kakashi asked with all seriousness. Genma laughed and Raidou blinked in surprise.

"No really Hatake. Are you serious? You can't find her?" Raidou said unbelievingly.

"No. I can't find her. If you see her anywhere just tell me."

Kakashi ignored their curious looks and Genma's obvious delight at the whole situation. Bringing his hands together he formed a quick practiced set of seals before placing his palm to the ground. A small squashed faced dog with a hitai-ate around its neck appeared under his palm.

"Hey, he's serious…" Genma commented as Pakkun shook himself a little and turned towards Kakashi.

"Again? Kakashi when a woman makes this much of an effort to avoid you-" Pakkun began solemnly as he looked around.

"Pakkun." He stopped talking immediately and glanced up at the nin. "Just try again, she hasn't left the village." Sighing Pakkun walked between Raidou's legs and started making his way down the street.

Kakashi pushed between his two friends and followed close at Pakkun's heels.

"Want me to tie her down if I find her?" Genma called after him, he didn't receive an answer.

* * *

Sakura's eyes opened against her will. Weak light bathed her room through the open window and she wondered what had awoken her. A strange flow of chakra and scratching of nails on her window sill told her what it was. 

Groaning a little she pulled the blanket up around her body hoping that she was dreaming. When a small furry form crawled onto her side and stuck its wet nose against her cheek she knew she wasn't.

Smiling she rolled over onto her back as Pakkun crawled onto her chest to lay down.

"Sakura, I've been looking for you for a number of days." He said in his deep voice. She smiled a little more as her hands found his soft ears and smashed in nose. He grumbled happily as she fondled his ears and scratched his neck under the hitai-ate.

"I suppose that means he'll be here soon." She said running her hand down his back.

"Yes, he'll know I've found you since I haven't returned. And here he is." Pakkun commented as Kakashi landed silently on her sill, crouching down so he could fit.

Sakura didn't look up at him, only continued to pet Pakkun and uncurl his tail to watch it curl back up again.

"Sakura, you have to tell me," Pakkun said quickly. "How did you avoid me for so long? My nose isn't so easily tricked."

She pointed to a chair pulled up near her closest. A very tattered and old vest hung on the back while a pair of black jounin pants and shirt much to large for her lay in a heap on top. Pakkun hopped quickly to the floor and onto the chair with dexterity at odds with his shape.

Snuffling about for a moment he turned back to her with a look a respect.

"You stole some of his used clothes. No wonder I smelled you in his room after we had been looking for you. Clever." He leapt back to the bed to receive more attention from her skillful hands.

"But they smell more of you now, wearing them for that many days in a row wouldn't have worked for long. Since I found you as well." He closed his eyes happily before popping them back open.

"I wouldn't have thought to follow a second Kakashi walking around the village." He continued on bravely, filling the silence. "Don't you think its clever Kakashi?"

Kakashi continued to stare at Sakura who resolutely found other things to look at. Then he glanced at Pakkun quickly.

"Ahem, yes, think I'll be going now." Sakura stoked his velvety ears one more time.

"See you later Pakkun." With that he disappeared, waiting for his next summoning. She rolled back over onto her side, exposing her bare shoulders and back to Kakashi as she pulled the blanket and sheet up a little.

He stepped onto her bed and then over her to land lightly on the floor. Picking up his old jounin vest he noticed how small it was, it must have been the first one he'd gotten. Sakura had probably picked it so that it didn't fit too large.

He hadn't noticed any of his dirty clothes missing when he'd realized she'd been in his apartment. Only that her pile of clothes, still sitting in his room, were left untouched.

Sakura watched his back as he set the vest hanging over the back of the chair once again before turning over on her other side. Not knowing what to say to him she opted for avoiding the whole situation. Even as she desperately wanted to watch him, talk to him, touch him.

As she felt a weight indent the bed near her back her heart almost leapt into her throat. When his fingers trailed lightly through her hair and stroked down her back she shivered. When his hand left its place between her shoulder blades, leaving every hair standing on end, she turned over. He was facing her doorway, elbows resting on his thighs.

* * *

Sated? 

Your Nushi


End file.
